The Red Coats
by ericastwilight
Summary: She loves the holidays. He loathes them. As new neighbors, they have to learn to tolerate each other. The problem for Edward is that she's irresistible in red. Can she bring the Grinch around in time to save him from a lonely New Year?
1. The New Neighbor

**The Red Coats**

**Summary: She loves the holidays. He loathes them. As new neighbors, they have to learn to tolerate each other. The problem for Edward is that she's irresistible in red. Can she bring the Grinch around in time to save him from a lonely New Year?**

* * *

**Chapter One—The New Neighbor**

Edward Cullen tossed his jacket aside cursing the snow that filled one of his shoes with slush. Winter was one of the worst seasons to him. Women wore too many clothes, there was the daily duty of scraping ice off your car windshield, and along with the weather came the intolerable holidays.

The first warning was the changing of the leaves to the warm colors of fall. Those brilliant colored leaves cost taxpayers a shitload of money as they fill gutters and streets. Following soon after, turkeys and hams were cooked, or overcooked, and stuffed down the throats of millions across the country while they watched television and fell into a food coma.

There's a mad rush for gifts at incredible prices the following day, usually too good to be true, which only served to bring the worst in people. Every year news was usually plagued with some incident at some department store, where another person hurt someone just for a space in line or a product.

Nearby, at a local store, someone was tasered on Black Friday three days earlier and over a damn fancy phone. It disgusted him.

Edward hated every second of the time from start of November to a few days after the first week in January. Only to have a few weeks until Valentine's Day accosted him. How many prostitutes and johns did he book when he worked G Street, years earlier on that holiday?

Way too many and about half were married.

In his line of work, he'd seen what the season brought out in people. It was never easy being a cop, but a detective often saw the worst of it, especially during the holidays.

His two-day vacation he'd taken to move to his new apartment ended earlier when his captain called him in. There was a thief in the area with an MO that matched several unsolved cases the year before. He had hoped those responsible had merely moved on since there had been no activity for months, no such luck.

He poured himself a drink emptying it just as quickly. As he made himself another, his eyes were on the sidewalk below his window, hidden behind a heavy curtain. For the last few minutes, his gaze followed a woman with long, flowing sable-colored hair, dressed in a red coat. She stood out amongst a sea of white, grey, and black.

"Sticks out like a sore thumb," he grumbled, tossing back another drink and turning away.

For the past three days, he'd seen the woman and did what he did best, watched and analyzed. She lived in his building, though on what floor he was unsure. From where he stood, he couldn't tell if she was beautiful, but there was a smile on her face every single moment he watched her. He wasn't sure she had another expression.

She often stopped to talk to someone on the street below, and willingly these people flocked to her. On occasion, he could see her singing or whistling carrying on in a much too cheerful way.

He hated people that tried to infect others with their happiness. What was with the red coats anyway? He often wondered. Every time he saw her, she was dressed in a _different_ one and matching boots.

The fact that he noticed her, he blamed on her attire. How could anyone miss that much red? What pissed him off was that he took notice of her at all. Sure, he was always aware of his surroundings and that came from being a cop. The fact that he looked for her daily, annoyed the hell out of him.

When the woman in question disappeared under the eve of their building, he flung the curtains closed and decided it was best to follow his drinks with some food. Before ordering something, he remembered he'd forgotten to check his mailbox. He cursed himself the entire three flights worth of stairs down and refused to believe that he chose that particular moment to go downstairs. It certainly wasn't in the hopes to see the woman up close for the first time.

However, when he made his way to his mailbox, she was nowhere in sight. He tried to take as much time as possible without making it obvious. Some other equally peppy person probably stopped her on the stoop.

"They probably travel in groups," he said to himself. Maybe migrated toward each other. After another minute, he gave up and headed upstairs.

Back in his apartment, he was in a foul mood with a paltry meal of a pizza pocket nuking in his microwave while he waited for his Chinese food. After ten minutes of inane reality television he determined he needed to change the channel.

_Seriously, who watches this shit? Here I am busting my ass daily for a measly thirty grand a year and these moonshine-making people are probably getting twice that much from the network._

After watching that, he also determined he'd need another drink soon. Before he could act on that thought, he heard music filter from the direction of the apartment across the hall. That normally wouldn't bother him in the least; he often played some while he worked out in his place.

However, the shit his neighbor was listening to was Christmas music.

The woman who showed him the apartment said his neighbor across the hall was on vacation somewhere for about a month. It was obvious someone was there now. Maybe he should check it out, considering all the robberies in the area.

Edward rolled his eyes at his thoughts. "They wouldn't turn on Christmas music, dumbass." There was no way he'd put up with the music for long.

The buzzer startled him. Cursing, he snapped at the deliveryman when he answered. He opened his apartment door to wait for his food.

The door to his neighbor's apartment was open. Warm golden light emitted a soft glow, a decadent scent of apple and cinnamon wafted from within like a beacon promising wonderful delights. They drew him further into the hallway, the scents were tantalizing, though the sounds coming from within the apartment annoyed him.

Leaning against his doorjamb, he waited, wanting a look at his new neighbor. Edward saw a flash of red, before the door widened further, giving him the glimpse, he denied he waited three days to see.

The woman in the red coat and his new neighbor were one in the same.

She hadn't noticed him as she moved to grab a bright green plastic tote beside her door. Completely unaware of his gaze, she hummed along with the music, waving her backside from side to side dancing.

It almost seemed like a damned invitation to look.

He refused to take the bait, his desire to see her now falling flat when he realized she was literally a representation for Miss Christmas. He thought the red coat was simply a color that she liked. Horrified to find that not only did she like the color, she dressed according to the holiday.

Her pretty heart-shape face and sexy as hell mouth, were only glanced over when he'd seen she was wearing candy cane earrings…that twinkled with actual miniature lights. Her boots of red leather reached just above her ankles, with a chucky sole, red straps and gold buckles, with a jingle bell hanging from each one. Leggings hugged her every curve in black, and from the part in her coat, he could see a cream-colored sweater adorned with sequin snowflakes.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the delivery guy appear, with a white bag with the logo for Hong Kong's Bowl from down the street. The kid was probably barely sixteen with acne covering most of his face; his eyes were glued to the woman's ass.

He cleared his throat, getting the shit's attention.

"Mr. Cullen," he said, clearing his throat too. "I have your order."

With a startled "Oh," Edward's neighbor finally realized she was no longer alone, whipping around to look at him. "Hello," she said with a smile, watching as he paid for his food. He only offered her a glance and moved toward his door without a word.

She proceeded as if he hadn't pointedly ignored her. The kid blushed when it seemed she knew his name.

"Hi, Miss Christmas." The kid struggled to get Edward's change. He was tempted to let him keep the extra ten bucks.

"Hi, Mike."

Mike left after he muttered a goodbye as Edward stuffed his change in his pocket.

"I'm sorry, I haven't had time to come by and introduce myself," she stated with a laugh, one that made her eyes widen and brighten. "I've been so busy lately." She placed the tote she held just inside her door, removing a black glove and extending her hand as she walked over to him. "I have some warm apple pie fresh out of the oven inside. Would you like to come inside and have a slice? I have coffee, too."

It was an enticing invitation, but light fell on her sweater at just the right angle. Lights bounced off her sparkling sweater, reminding him, that she was the epitome of the damned holiday he despised.

Her nice attitude irritated him. No one should be that sweet and that into Christmas. Without a word, he stepped inside his apartment, ignoring her look of confusion, and slammed the door in her face.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to Kimmie43 for all her help with this story. **


	2. The Wreath

**Chapter Two—The Wreath**

* * *

Bella Swan gaped at the white oak door of apartment C4, holding onto her nose.

"Ow," she hissed, making sure she wasn't bleeding. She had no idea what to make of her new neighbor.

For a few days, she kept putting off meeting the new tenant her mother had approved of during her trip to Europe. She put it off since her mother was notorious for playing matchmaker, and with her constant need to remind her that her new neighbor was extremely handsome.

Her mother, Renee, had not been exaggerating in the least. He had gorgeous brown and bronze hair, a color she was envious of, and one she could never pull off. His eyes were a brilliant jade green, with bags beneath them. His face was all angles and dark scruff, very handsome.

However, Renee failed to mention that he was a rude asshole.

She rushed inside her apartment and looked into the hallway mirror. From side to side, she turned her head to see if there was any bruising forming, it happened so easily for her. Noting only a slight discoloration on the tip of her nose, she sighed in relief. She hated to wear foundation or much makeup for that matter.

She noticed the almost green quality her hazel eyes had taken. That only happened when she was upset. She huffed, her anger rising. How dare he? If he was in no mood to talk, he could have simply said excuse me, and that would be that. No, he had to slam the door in her face!

It was too bad he was a cop, but she could scare him a bit with her cousins, brothers, and father who were all in law enforcement, too.

She smiled at the thought. Maybe she still could. She cackled, feeling cheerfully diabolical at all the possible scenarios.

_You're only meant to use that power for good, Bella. _Damn her Jiminy Cricket!

Stomping over to her desk, she grabbed the copy of the rental agreement she had yet to provide Mr. Cullen. She'd have to make a point to remember to call him that. Seconds later, she pounded on his door. He didn't make her wait long, because within a moment he flung the door open with a scowl that seemed permanently etched on his face.

It was too bad that it did little to mar his good looks.

She thrust the paperwork at his chest, forcing him to retreat a step back in shock. _Good, _she thought, _he should be scared._

"Here's your copy of the agreement. I'm Bella Swan, the manager and owner of this building, but it's Ms. Swan to you. The rent is due on the first of every month, and by five to avoid a late fee. Do us both a favor and slip it under my door. We wouldn't want you to have to be civilized for even a second, now would we?"

With her head held high, she left him speechless. She patted herself on the back for that.

In a spin that impressed him, Edward watched her walk into her apartment and slammed her door closed a second later.

"Damn," he hissed to himself.

He wanted to pound on her door, give a clever retort that would likely have her shaking in her red boots. It seemed safer to close the door. He still contemplated on knocking, but he decided to save it for the next round. Avoiding her at all cost would be the wisest course of action, however, he never liked when a woman had the last word.

* * *

The next day, Edward stepped out of his apartment and the sounds from across the hall had blessedly stopped. There was no Bing Crosby to tell him to have himself a merry little Christmas.

She had turned up the volume the night before, interrupting his marathon of horror flicks. How could he enjoy the dark mind of Eli Roth with _"The Christmas Song," _by Nat Cole playing in the background?

One thing that had not disappeared was the scent of baked goods, no doubt, coming from the other side of Bella's door. He considered making a stop at the nearby diner for some pie on the way home, even though he knew it would likely pale in comparison to the smells that filled the hallway.

He turned to go back inside to grab a set of gloves he'd forgotten, but something caught his eye on the outside of his door. A Christmas wreath, with brightly colored ribbons in red and gold, even tiny white lights flickered amongst the green. His hands fisted on his sides, his anger reaching new heights at the level of gall his neighbor had. Manager or not, she had no right to hang something there.

Taking a hold of the offending item, he pulled until it detached from a sticky back hanger. Once done, he nearly tossed it toward Bella's door, but refrained. The sound might wake her up and he didn't have the time or the inclination to talk to her in his volatile mood. He'd likely bite her head off.

Instead, he hung it on her doorknob. After he locked his door, he saw a small red card addressed to him that must have fallen off the wreath. He picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket. He'd toss it once he got to the station.

Hours later, after grabbing some lunch at a deli near the station, he found the card again while checking for some change. From the elegant calligraphy on the outside of the thing, he knew she had taken time to write it herself. With a slight sound of displeasure, he opened it to find a note.

_Mr. Cullen,_

_I'd like to apologize for my outburst last night. It was quite unlike me, I assure you. For that, I would still like to extend the invitation for that slice of pie again. My door is always open. _

_Here's a token to show there's no hard feelings, though my nose may say otherwise. Enjoy._

_Bella Swan_

"Shit," he hissed, nearly crumbling the note in his hand. Even he wasn't cold-hearted enough not to feel a little bad about slamming the door in the woman's face. He had already closed the damn thing when he realized she'd probably been too close.

Had his mother still been alive, she would've been mortified and likely scolded him for hours for such behavior. To top it off, he practically slapped her gift to him in her face by removing it the way he had. He was sure that the ribbon had torn, and the lights had stopped blinking, too.

His imagination got the best of him, picturing Bella open her door to find the wreath he nearly tore apart to remove. It would likely fall to the ground the second she looked out into the hallway, making it appear that he dropped it on the ground. Considering her reaction to him the night before, she wouldn't take it well.

Guilt coursed through him as he made his way back to the station. He'd make it up to her later, stop by for the slice of pie she offered, and maybe provide some civil conversation. If only she didn't love the holiday so much, maybe he'd even enjoy their talk too.

His desk phone rang, shaking him from his thoughts as he answered. He listened to his partner and friend, who was already at the scene of another reported break in that matched the other four in the area in the last few days and the two dozen from the year before.

"I'm on the way," he said, hanging up and grabbing his jacket. He switched all calls to his cell phone and made his way to his car. Checking his watch, he realized by the time he was through at the scene, taking Bella's offer for pie would have to wait for another day.

* * *

It was well past three in the morning by the time Edward trudged up the stairs of his apartment building. Whoever was responsible for the robberies in the area chose to be bold and actually commit another break in while the lead detectives examined the last one.

Thankfully, no one was home or hurt, at least not physically. Mentally, all the victims felt violated and a sense of loss at the possessions taken. The latest robbery was mostly Christmas gifts, the only ones that the single mother could provide to her two small children.

He'd seen it happen too many times to count. The downtrodden kicked while they were already down. The mother seemed grateful that no one was home, but he could see the despair in her eyes.

Once on his floor, he took a deep breath, nearly moaning at the scent that wafted in the hallway. After his meager sandwich for lunch, he had no time for anything else to eat. He closed his eyes, remembering a time when similar scents filled his mother's kitchen when he was a kid.

When he opened his eyes, they widened in disbelief. "What the fuck?"

There were decorations everywhere. The entire hallway, from the top of the ceiling where ornaments and garland hung, to the baseboard that emitted a golden glow was festive in traditional red, gold, and green.

Edward might have been able to overlook it, and forgive his neighbor for forcing him to embrace the holiday. He could've if it hadn't been for the wreath on his door _again_. This time, the offending decoration was larger, brighter, with more ribbons, and ornaments on it.

He marched right over, grabbed hold of the item and pulled. It might have worked if the thing wasn't _glued _into place. Putting a little more elbow grease in his hold, he tried again. Sure enough, it was stuck. He muttered a curse under his breath and made his way into his apartment, after several minutes he found what he was looking for and set to work.

Almost twenty minutes later, he completed his task and wrote a simple note that he was not interested in anything she had to offer. He tossed what was left of the wreath and the note in a plastic trash bag, tying it to the woman's doorknob.

Satisfied and a tiny bit smug, he managed a few hours of sleep. However, he refused to admit that he couldn't wait for whatever his neighbor threw at him next.


	3. Lost Cause

**Chapter Three—Lost Cause**

* * *

For three days, Edward had been busy with the case that seemed to have the neighborhood on alert. During that time, he hadn't seen much of Little Miss Red Coat. In fact, he hadn't seen her at all.

He told himself that he wasn't in his car waiting for her arrival from wherever she worked, so that they'd happen to meet at the door. He was simply there to watch the neighborhood.

"Damn," he hissed. If it hadn't been for his captain, he'd still be out with Garrett and Alistair canvasing the area. He'd been running on empty for close to ten years now. What difference would one night off make?

Checking the time, he realized that he'd been in his car for almost twenty minutes. Feeling like a fool, he grabbed his bag of groceries and exited his vehicle. As he made his way toward the front stoop of his building, he heard the unmistakable melody of jingle bells from behind him.

He didn't want to see her.

Uttering an oath, he purposefully, picked up his pace. He knew without even looking that it was his neighbor. The scent that permeated their hallway also followed her around.

Her strides though shorter, were quicker and she beat him up the front steps without a look back at him. However, she held the door open, though it seemed almost absentmindedly.

He immediately scolded her for it, "You shouldn't allow someone to just walk in behind you. It could be dangerous with all the robberies lately." The tone he used could've been smoother rather than accusatory.

The short red leather coat she wore shifted over her hip, revealing a fitted grey sweater dress and black tights. A delicate eyebrow rose and the smile disappeared from her face.

Cocking his head to one side, he said, "It's good to know that you have other expressions besides a smile."

The pretty eyebrow raised further, one side of her mouth tilting up in a soft smirk. "It seems I only save those expressions for you." Tossing her hair to the side, she walked toward the mailboxes and opened hers, ignoring him.

Edward didn't let that bother him, considering how he was so rude to her the first time they met and now again. He tried to think of something to say, but failed to find the words. Since the last wreath incident, he planned to repair the damage to the door. He hadn't taken time to remove the wreath with care and scratched the paint beneath. When he returned home the following night, the door was as good as new.

Shifting through the mail, he saw something addressed to him from Bella. Guilt hit him again. _She sent me a Christmas card, even after everything I did._

Granted she was partially at fault, he still felt like shit about it. Determined now to set things right, he turned to talk to her, but found that she already made her escape. He groaned and slammed his mailbox shut, running to catch her.

She was long gone and as he set foot in his hallway, he looked down at the card Bella sent him. Inside was a repair bill for the door. Crumbling it in his hand, he hissed, "You can run, but you can't hide, lady!"

Her head popped out from her apartment, a satisfied smile on her face. "Look around the other floors, they're all decorated. Also, check your rental agreement. I can decorate the halls as I choose for all holidays, including the doors. If you had knocked on my door, asking to remove it, I would have gladly and without complaint. You didn't. Plus, I only charged you for half." A blush tinted her lovely face, as she bit her lip. "It is partially my fault."

"I don't want my door decorated. I thought I made that obvious when I left the first one on your door."

Her face transformed to one of innocence, fluttering lashes, widening eyes as they started to glisten.

"You did that on purpose?" As her chin trembled, she shook her head. "I guess I didn't want to believe that." She sighed and shrugged. "I thought the first time was one of the kids in 2A that removed it, they've done things like that before. Having thought that, I made sure that it wouldn't come off unless I wanted it to, so I glued it on. It wasn't until I woke up to the sound of a bear growling in my hallway, that I realized you didn't want one. I was going to remove it myself if you hadn't."

Edward wanted to laugh as she ranted her explanation in one breath. "So you admit the damage to the door is your fault and not mine."

Bella shook her head and replied, "No. I know what to do and could've easily removed it. Again, if you knocked on my door I could've done it with little complaint."

He doubted that, but knew she was right. Having jumped to conclusions, he retaliated without thinking.

"Fine, I'll pay for the bill," he said, making his way to his door. There was no wreath or lights, in fact, his neighbor had even removed all the garland and lights around it. Now, it looked out of place.

He thought he heard her door close, but he looked over his shoulder to see that she was leaning against the wall watching him. "Why do you hate Christmas so much?" she asked as she removed her gloves.

"Why do you love it so much?"

"That's easy. It's the season of giving and a time where I get to spend it with my friends and family. Some of the best things happen during this time of year."

"Well, I don't have anything to give," Edward replied, entering his apartment. "As for family, they're all dead. I've seen some of the worst things happen during holidays. Just the other day, I had to watch a single mother tell her kids their presents were stolen and there would be none this year. Not even a damn tree. That wasn't the worst of the day, either."

"Oh," she whispered.

"So please, don't try to change my mind."

"But—"

He shook his head, offering her a sad smile. "Don't bother, Bella. I'm a lost cause." Before she could respond, he closed the door with a soft click.

From inside he watched her through the peephole. The light he'd seen in her eyes and the smile that usually graced her beautiful face were gone. As she ran a hand through her silky curls, she pulled out her cell phone. "Hey, Dad," she said as she entered her apartment, looking once more at his door. "Can you look into something for me?"

As her door closed, it felt final, as if he lost an opportunity he didn't know he wanted. He thought it was for the best. Making his way to his liquor cabinet, he ignored the sting that came from guilt. He had nothing to feel guilty for, it wasn't his fault that he likely diminished a little of Miss Christmas's light.

The following morning, after a dreadful night's sleep, Edward locked his apartment door, running late for work. He cursed when he almost tripped over something on the floor. It was a plastic container filled with various cookies and not one of them decorated in holiday colors.

"Fuck, she's trying to kill me with kindness," he groaned, the guilt from the night before making him feel worse. That made him angrier. She was still trying to put him in a Christmas spirit. "Not going to happen."

He dropped the container on the table just inside his apartment. Turning to lock the door, he noticed the lack of decorations in the hallway. All the lights, garland and ornaments no longer hung everywhere. None adorned Bella's door, looking much the way it had when he moved in.

"Shit."


	4. The Call

**Chapter Four—The Call**

* * *

"When does she usually get home?" Edward's partner and friend Garrett asked from across the room.

Edward did his best to ignore him, wishing he'd never said a thing about his neighbor. Since their interlude in the hallway two days earlier, he hadn't talked to her.

That did not mean she was far from his mind. Having discussed her with Garrett only served to have his meddlesome friend come over to his place, hoping to capture a glimpse of the woman Edward couldn't stop talking or thinking about.

"Is that a flash of red?" Garrett said, spreading the curtain panels apart to get a better look outside. "Oh man. No wonder she's been visiting your dreams."

"I never said I fantasized about her, asshole," Edward hissed, tossing a stress ball toward his buddy's back.

"Ow!" Garrett hissed, rubbing the tender area with his middle finger. "I certainly would." He whistled and wiggled his eyebrows. "A sexy woman in a red coat is coming. She kind of looks familiar."

"What would your girlfriend say about you checking out my neighbor?"

Garret with his wide sea green eyes and wild, too-long hair, tossed Edward a smirk over his shoulder. "She'd hand me my balls, which is why you wouldn't breathe a word."

"You mean she'd knock you on your ass," Edward said with a laugh.

Garrett met Kate at a self-defense class he was teaching at the local Y. It was lust at first sight for Garrett; however, it took some coaxing for Kate, who at the time was engaged to someone else, to come around.

She did pay close attention the second some ex-girlfriend of Garrett's had come looking for him, during one their classes. Edward still thought his partner had set that up just to make Kate jealous.

It might have worked for him, but Garret was playing with fire. Kate could easily have Garrett transferred to Alaska with a snap of her finger.

She was the senator's daughter after all.

"Yeah, she could do that. But she won't." Garrett cocked his head to one side, watching the woman walk toward the trunk of a car with someone else. _Hmm, this I can work with, _Garrett thought."She's not alone."

In two seconds, Edward was shoving him out of the way to see. Sure enough, Bella was piling wrapped gifts into the arms of some man. He was much taller than Bella. She barely reached his shoulder. His skin was darker with short, dark hair.

Edward's stomach twisted as she looked up at her companion with adoration, and possibly love. Her smile was wide, as she rolled her eyes at something he said to her. Seconds later, she threw her head back and laughed.

The light had returned to her eyes.

For that, he should feel thankful, since he felt like shit for taking some of it away with his own gloom and doom mood. He tried to deny that guilt for the two days since he last spoke with her. He had no idea what had prompted him to share something personal with her that night. It seemed that he lost his head around her.

However, the lack of decorations in their hallway had yet to return. He'd offer an apology and let her know that it was okay for her to decorate if she liked. It was the least he could do. The fact that it would give him the opportunity to find out who the man with her was, only fueled him to do it immediately.

"You're going over there aren't you?" Garrett asked, trying his best not to smile. Sometimes a person needed a big nudge to get someone to notice what's right under their noses. With Edward, he'd probably need a sledgehammer.

This time, for Edward, it took seeing the woman he wanted with someone else. He thought it would be best to put the guy out of his misery.

Edward tested his breath. "I need to apologize."

"You might want to wait for another time," Garrett said, wincing a bit. "I recognize him. He's a cop."

Edward stilled and his eyes narrowed. "How do you know?"

"He broke up an armed robbery attempt a few months back, got him and his stepfather on the news. They didn't exactly like the attention from what I understand."

"Stepfather?"

"Yeah, the Commissioner."

Edward cursed. "Charles Swan…Bella Swan."

"Maybe she's a cousin or something." Garrett finally recognized her. Damn, Edward knew how to pick them.

"Great. Just great. I've pissed off the Police Commissioner's daughter who happens to also have a stepbrother that's a cop, too."

"Well. If I remember correctly, she also has a stepsister on the force, and two other brothers, too."

"Christ."

"And two cousins, it's why they're so recognizable." Garrett smacked Edward's back, laughing. "I think it would be best to stay away from her."

From the look on his partner's face, there was no way Edward could do it. That was a good thing. Garrett had tried on several occasions to get Edward out of the office or his place to meet people.

The few times he had succeeded, Edward stuck around for an hour, was completely unapproachable, though many still tried, before he left. What he needed is someone to brighten up his life.

Edward stepped back from the window as Bella and her stepbrother moved to the side of the car. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Garrett nodded and shrugged. "You said it yourself. She likes Christmas too much. You two would never get along. And didn't you say that you'd eventually get sick of the delicious scents that come from her apartment?" He tried not to smile. Who knew reverse psychology would work on Edward?

"Yeah, I did say that." Edward shrugged, still watching the woman.

"She's probably not worth it," Garrett said, passing by him and grabbing the last beer from the fridge. "Though, with a mouth like that, she'd probably be a great kisser and…"

"Don't say it," Edward groaned, leveling Garrett with a glare.

Amused, Garrett watched as Edward attempted to fix his hair in a nearby mirror, checked his breath again, and noticed the state of his wrinkled shirt. With a muttered oath, he went to change quickly in his bedroom.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said to Garrett, without another look in his direction.

"Take your time, I'll let myself out."

Edward's reply was a rushed, "See you tomorrow," before he was gone.

* * *

Garrett snooped through Edward's stuff for a while, trying to get a clearer picture of his partner. He didn't know much, just enough for them to be friends. Edward was someone he trusted to have his back in the line of duty and if he was broken down on the side of the road with from a busted radiator. The problem was Edward didn't seem to expect the same from him. They'd been working together for six months.

Edward's recent move was a perfect example. A good friend would help his buddy out, they'd bitch the whole time, but they would help him move. Garrett had no idea Edward was planning to move until the day he'd taken off work.

Garrett hoped that whatever caused Edward to take a step back when someone got too close, it wouldn't come between him and his new neighbor.

As he looked for photos, anything to clue Garrett of where the man's family was, his cell phone rang. He refused to run a background check on him.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey, baby," Kate replied. "You just got a call from a woman named Tanya Perkins." She was one of the latest robbery victims, with two kids.

"Oh really?"

"She said she couldn't get a hold of you or Edward through your cell phone."

"Shit. Edward's apartment has the worst service. She didn't sound upset, did she?"

"No, that's why I called. I told her you'd want to hear for yourself."

"Please don't tell me the fucking robber returned!"

"No! Will you listen?"

Garrett smiled as his girlfriend cursed several times, likely closing the door to her home office. "She called to thank you for sending someone to help."

"Someone to help?" Garrett asked in a grave whisper, mimicking his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't be too keen on that shit. Who knows if this guy is some sick ass that would return? But she said a woman, who said a friend from the police department told her what happened and she decided to come drop off some presents for the kids and her, too. The woman also replaced the tree and decorations the thieves messed up."

How did this mystery woman know about the damaged tree when it hadn't been mentioned to the public?

"I don't like the sound of this."

"It gets better," she said, laughing. "She said the donor wanted to remain anonymous, but described the woman as beautiful, with a big smile, twinkling snowflake earrings, a red coat and matching boots."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope. Do you think it was Edward's girl and our new friend Bella?"

"I've already seen Edward's woman and she is Bella Swan."

"Yes!" Kate cried out. "I love her cookies."

"I love yours more," Garrett said, hoping to earn brownie points.

"Liar," she replied.

"Well, Bella does have friends and family on the force, so it's possible she checked into the case when Edward mentioned it."

After a brief pause, Kate laughed. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"I think it'll be beneficial for Edward to find out on his own."

"She could get hurt in all this and she's too nice to have her heart broken."

"If I remember some of the stories floating around the precinct concerning the commissioner's daughter, she's really special. The fact that she's alive is some kind of miracle."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Leave it to me," Garrett whispered, settling on Edward's couch. He was a little surprised that Bella hadn't already kicked Edward out of her apartment, if he even made it that far. "So what are you wearing?"

At the sound of Kate's laughter, he knew at that moment, what he'd be shopping for next week—a ring.


	5. The Wipeout

**Chapter Five—The Wipeout**

* * *

As Bella climbed the stairs with her brother, she couldn't help but dwell on a certain neighbor. Earlier, awareness had trickled down her spine and felt that someone was watching her.

Not the same kind that stiffened your spine and you knew something bad was going to happen, or someone was lurking in the shadows.

The awareness she felt, brought a flush to her complexion, a quickening to her breath, sent her heart racing, and something fluttered in her stomach.

Not all those feelings were unwelcomed, which should've bothered her. She knew, without checking, that the "someone" watching her was from a certain apartment. It wasn't the first time; she'd seen his curtain swing close under the protection of her long hair more than once.

"Bella," Seth groaned and brought her out of her thoughts.

He complained the whole way up the stairs, though he was being playful and whiny so she'd give him extra pie for his help. It was their thing. He'd bitch, and she'd spoil him. Pampering him was something she enjoyed doing, so it mattered little how it came about.

"So, how's it going with that new tenant your mom picked out from the two dozen applicants?" he asked, taking his sweet ass time.

She gave him a little push, in a hurry for some unknown reason. "Considering she based her decision on his looks, that he's single and a cop, what do you think?"

Seth stilled, forcing her to stop mid step and almost fall. She smacked his back, cursing him, as he looked over his shoulder at her. "You never said anything about him being a cop."

Her eyes widened as she bit her lip. She was going for innocence. "I didn't? Must have slipped my mind," she said, shrugging.

Seth's dark gaze narrowed because he knew she was lying through her teeth. "What was his name again?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling you," she hissed, pushing past him. "You'll just do a background check and pull him over or something." He'd do it anyway, but he was going to have to work for the name.

"One time! The one time I used my shield for something personal and you've never let me live it down!"

"You scared the shit out of James to the point that he stuttered when he broke up with me." Not that it was much of a relationship, but she knew how to lay on a guilt trip when needed. She had each male member of her family wrapped around her finger. Her family had to learn not to meddle with her love life.

Seth tried to look innocent, but her act was much better. She had it down to an art, Seth's needed work. "As I told you, time and time again, I said nothing to him about breaking up with you."

"Uh huh," she murmured, climbing the rest of the stairs. "Sure."

"I'll just call your dad."

She smiled over her shoulder, entering the hallway of her floor. "Charlie knows all about my sexy new neighbor, so—" she stuck out her tongue and giggled at Seth's scowl. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"You think I'm sexy?"

At the sound of Edward's voice, Bella gasped, backed into Seth, and stepped on his foot with her lethal heel, who cursed and lost his balance, sending him sprawling on his ass, and the presents he carried tumbling everywhere.

At the sound of each one hitting the floor, Bella nearly whimpered as tears started to form in her eyes.

"There goes Mom's crystal vase," she cried as she peeked through fingers over her eyes. "Oh, there goes Angela's angel." She moaned again, "And that was Jane's vintage art deco frames that took me three weeks to find."

As she dissolved into tears and fell to her knees, Edward, who had watched the whole debacle in horrified fascination, tugged on his hair. He made her cry. That was his freaking kryptonite, his weakness—a woman in tears.

"Bella?" the young man with her said softly, crawling over to her. "Sis, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said, walking toward her and wanting to reach for her. Bella's whole body started to shake as she cradled her face in her hands. Her beautiful hair cascaded around her face and shoulders. He lifted his eyes to Bella's stepbrother, who looked as useless as he felt.

Then she started laughing.

A lot.

"You've sent me some of your bad Christmas vibes, Mr. Grinch," she accused, still laughing, pointing a finger at Edward. "And here I thought you didn't care enough to even remember my name." Her eyes narrowed playfully, as she held up a fist and shook it. "If you think this will bring me down, you have another thing coming! I always have backup gifts."

"That's because that was freaking classic Bella," Seth stated proudly.

"Huh?" Edward grunted, completely at a loss for words.

"Bells," Seth said, grinning. His sister always found a reason to laugh or the silver lining in just about every situation. "I can take him."

Bella giggled, nodding. She grinned at Edward who looked completely baffled by her. "Did you see the look on his face?" she asked her brother.

Seth snorted. "You still have cameras here?" At her nod, he looked around until he spotted the video camera nearby, and waved in that direction. "You need to make a copy of that shit. We could probably win ten thousand dollars for it or something."

"I'm so posting it on Youtube," she said, running a hand through her hair. "It'll go viral in minutes as the best Christmas wipeout eveeer!" The two siblings shook with laughter.

"Let me help you up," Edward said, still confused at her demeanor in the face of such a disaster. Didn't most people dissolve into tears after losing so many gifts? He held out his hand for hers, and ignored the surprise on her face. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry, I came out here to talk to you, and I fucked things up again."

"There's no doubt about that," she said, giggling again. She slipped her hand in his and both of them ignored Seth's huff of irritation. "It's fine, Edward. Honest. I do have back up presents, just in case. I'm a little accident prone and some of these are still salvageable."

"I can probably help replace them," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That won't be necessary," she said and looked at the damaged gifts everywhere. "Don't just stand there. Help me pick them all up." She bent to grab a box in front of him, making Edward groan.

"Hey, asshole, stop checking out my sister's ass and help," Seth hissed and shoved a box against Edward's chest. The crunch it made had Bella slapping the back of her brother's head.

"That one wasn't broken until now!"

"Fucking hell, Bells," Seth hissed. "Stop hitting me!"

Bella rolled her eyes and took the smashed up box from Edward. "Sorry, he's a little over protective."

"A little?"

She smiled and checked the tag on the box. "Oh good," she said, handing it to Seth. "It's yours. Merry Christmas."

Her brother groaned and continued to curse as he helped her and Edward pick up the remainder of the gifts. She pushed Seth out her apartment door with a whole pie and out of the building with a promise to call later. He was reluctant to leave, but the second she threatened to take back the pie, Seth hightailed it to his car.

She returned to where she left Edward in the middle of their hallway. "Would you like that slice of pie now?"


	6. Breaking Bread

**Chapter Six—Breaking Bread**

* * *

Edward shrugged. He felt like a total shit for making everything worse. Out of the twenty-two gifts, at least half were no good.

"I have company over."

Speaking of the devil, Edward thought, Garrett appeared, his coat on with a smirk on his face that didn't bode well for the man.

"Hello, Miss Swan," he said, offering a smile and hand. "It's been a while since Kate and I saw you last."

She sighed wistfully, "Just got back from Europe."

Edward tried not to show he was angry, since it was obvious the damn man knew her and hadn't told him. The two of them did a little small talk, but from what he gathered, she worked with Kate's foundation before.

"I wanted to thank you about what you did this morning," Garrett said as he finally made to leave. "It made her year and her kids, too."

Edward watched as Bella blushed, from the tips of her ears to a deeper shade on her cheeks. She ducked her head, seemingly embarrassed by what Garrett had said.

She flashed a look at Edward and grimaced. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Garrett seemed confused, looked at Edward and then grinned. "Whatever you say, Miss Swan," he stated. "We'll see you at our New Year's party, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it." They said goodbye and Garrett said he'd call Edward later.

Edward replied with a grunt and a "you have some explaining to do" glare.

"What was that about?" Edward asked as he followed her into her apartment. Immediately, heavenly scents filled his nose and made him groan out loud. "Is that chicken I smell?"

"That would be my slow cooker," she said, removing her coat to reveal the sexy sweater dress he only caught a glimpse of before. "How about I serve us both a couple of plates and you can apologize to me over dinner. And over dessert I'll apologize to you."

Shocked, he only shook his head. It took a moment to find the words stuck on the roof of his mouth. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Well, maybe meeting me."

She sighed, turning and heading into the kitchen. Edward followed and tried not to bump into anything. Every flat surfaced in her place had some kind of sculptured artwork, a lot of it recognizable.

"You have a lot of Devourer pieces," he said, joining her in the kitchen. The apartment had the same layout of his own, only turned around by a hundred-eighty-degrees. His apartment was simplistic and cold in an institutional white-on-white kind of way, except for the hand me down black leather couches, recliner and the few bronze and wood art pieces he had.

Bella spun around so quickly that he bumped into her. "Oh," she huffed as he steadied her. "I need to come with my own set of taillights."

Between the absurdity of her statement along with the cute scowl on her face, he couldn't help it. He tried to hold it in, but he simply couldn't. Not when his mind conjured up the image of a set of red taillights on Bella's nice, round ass.

He laughed. It was a full on belly laughter that had his head tipping back and gasping for breath.

Bella smiled, his whole face was involved with the action. His eyes crinkled in the corners, brow furrowed, eyebrows rose and fell, and there was a slight exaggeration to the lines that just started to bracket around his mouth. His lips, however, tipped up more on one side and made him look seriously handsome.

The sound made her tingle, everywhere. She was in trouble.

"You just pictured that, didn't you?" She tried to sound offended, but Edward didn't seem to buy it.

"Sorry, after the accident in the hallway, my mind pictured it perfectly."

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Were you really looking for me before?"

That sobered him up quick. His laughter stopped and she tried not to show her disappointment when he took a step back.

"I came to apologize for all the trouble I gave you about the decorations. I didn't mean for you to take them all down."

Bella sighed again and groaned. She couldn't explain to him what she did. It could make him angry for butting in, besides she wasn't looking for recognition for providing a family with decorations and gifts. Instead, she chose to deflect and pointed at a drawer. "Grab some napkins and spoons. I'll serve us some dinner."

"All right, only if you explain why you took them down."

She shrugged and looked for bowls, making a stop at her fridge to grab a bottle of wine. "Are you on the clock later?"

"No, I have a night off, unless…"

"One of your cases comes up," she finished for him. "I know the routine."

"One glass would be fine. You really come from a family of cops?" he asked setting them up at her snack bar on the kitchen island.

"Yes. And how can you spot Devourer pieces just by looking at my collection?"

"I have a few myself. Collecting art was something instilled in me by my late parents. I attended a show last year while I was visiting a friend in New York and liked the artist's work."

Bella settled two large bowls of steaming, chunky chicken soup on the counter, next some wine, before she grabbed some bread. Tearing off a piece, she handed the rest of the loaf to Edward.

"You have to have about a quarter of a million dollars' worth from the artist in your place. You might consider a better alarm system with that kind of collection."

She contemplated and shrugged. "You're probably right. If you can recommend anyone, please let me know. Most of these will be shipped out soon, but I like having them out until they're put up in a gallery."

"You're the artist?"

She nodded, smiling as she sipped on her wine. "Doesn't mesh, right?"

Edward looked at her as if she had two heads. "They're such dark pieces and you're so…so—"

"Abundantly cheerful?" she offered. He nodded. "Trust me. I'm not always like this. It's just that Christmas is my favorite time of year."

He had a hard time believing she wasn't nice all the time.

"Now, I answered your question about how I recognized your collection. It's your turn. Why did you take the decorations down?"

She gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Mostly it was because after what you said, it felt wrong to rub Christmas in your face. I admit that at first, I had put them up without asking. I usually do ask. Plus you pissed me off." Her cheeks flushed and she ducked her head to avoid his gaze.

Edward shook his head. "I appreciate that you took them down, but the other tenants seemed to enjoy it and I'm not about to be the Grinch you so lovingly accused me of because I hate the holiday."

She wanted to ask why he hated it, though she had some idea that it had something to do with his family. There had been opportunity to ask her father for information, but she decided not to. She'd rather hear it from the source.

She said nothing and Edward hated the awkward silence between them. "What was Garrett talking about earlier? Did you donate something?"

"Yeah, it was no big deal. Just some toys," she said, and then pointing at Edward's empty bowl. "Want some more?"

That was classic avoidance. He knew she had the capability to know everything about him with a snap of her fingers. Did she use her family influence to gain access to his records?

For some reason he refused to believe she would do something of that nature.

Edward looked at his empty bowl and nodded. "That was good. I haven't had a hot meal that wasn't delivered in a while."

"I'm known to do the same. Sometimes I get so lost while I'm working that I have to order Chinese or something else nearby. Mike knows me by name and I suppose he'd know yours too eventually.

Edward rolled his eyes. "He does already."

"Edward, you're welcome anytime, I usually make too much," she said, serving him another hearty bowl. "Wine or water?"

"Better switch to water. I have to check my messages." Bella waved away his concern, digging into her soup. "I hadn't realized I missed a call."

As he listened to his message, he watched her. She tried not to fidget under his attentive gaze. Something close to anger flashed in his eyes within seconds, as he rose to his feet. He paced and shoved his phone in his pocket after he ended the call, grabbing his set of keys from the counter.

"You make a habit of looking into other people's business and popping in to save the day?" Bella's eyes widened as he stepped closer, almost nose to nose. "How _stupid_ could you be?"

He stormed out of her apartment and slammed the door behind him. For some reason, she knew he'd hit the roof if he found out she helped Tanya and her kids, the latest victim of a series of thefts in the area.

She hadn't expected that his reaction would hurt her so much.

* * *

Four days later, the thieves hit Mrs. Cope downstairs. She'd been home. Bella found her hours later, bound and gagged in the middle of her living room in tears.

She called Edward. He wasn't surprised to hear from her or the fact that someone had broken into the building. He didn't let her have the last word either and hissed, "I hope you're happy. You led them to you."


	7. Motive

**Chapter Seven—Motive**

* * *

"You need to calm the fuck down before we walk into your building?" Garrett hissed as he held on for dear life. His partner was in a black mood, and after the call from Bella, it had worsened. They had a break in the case, but at the expense of some poor, little old lady. He had no doubt that Edward's neighbor would feel the brunt of his wrath.

"I knew there was a damn pattern," Edward said through clenched teeth. He hit the brakes down the street from his building. "The bastard is going after anybody that showed Christmas spirit or helped someone less fortunate. And Bella fucking Swan is a walking, talking, fucking beacon for the holiday."

"I get it, you're pissed, but stow that scowl because I have no doubt her father is here."

Edward ignored him as he exited his car and jogged toward his apartment building. A few squad cars were out in front, along with a couple of unmarked ones. It was obvious that Commissioner Swan was there by the sheer number of men inside. The man was protective of his daughter and from the shouts coming from upstairs she was putting up a fight.

* * *

From the almost puce color in her father's face, she knew she was treading a line. She couldn't help it. She would not do as he _shouted_.

"You will pack up some stuff and come stay with me and Sue!" It reached the point where he demanded and next he'd start packing for her.

"I will not!"

"Bella, stop being difficult," Charlie hissed.

"I will not be run out of my home for the off chance some real life Grinch will come after me."

"They will come after you, Miss Swan," Edward said, entering her apartment since her door was open. After speaking with the victim for several minutes, he left Garrett downstairs with Mrs. Cope so he could to talk to Bella. "Before, these were simple robberies while no one was home and they have now escalated to home invasion."

Bella huffed and realized that she was about to be ganged up on. "Look, I appreciate the gesture, but I need to stay here. If I leave, it'll scare off the rest of the tenants. The ones that don't have somewhere to go will remain here. The alarm company can't come out to put a new system up until after the New Year."

"I'll get someone out here in the morning," Edward stated, hating himself for forgetting. He had intended to walk into her apartment and give her a piece of his mind. Instead, he found her in tears, standing up to her father and the light he denied he liked in her eyes was completely gone. From what Mrs. Cope said, Bella had been more distraught that she'd been over the ordeal.

It took a few minutes but his friend Sam agreed to help.

"I'm not leaving," she repeated, heading into the kitchen and grabbing a mug from a cabinet. "I have a piece I need to finish."

"Bella," Charlie said, shaking his head. When she ignored them, he turned his attention to the detective, waiting for him to finish his phone call. "Were you able to get someone to come out?" The man nodded, ran a hand over his tired-looking face. "I'm Charlie Swan."

"Edward Cullen," he replied, shaking his hand with a firm grip.

"Ah, so you're the head detective on the case and the cop that moved across the hall."

"Yes, Sir."

"My ex-wife told me a little about you. Call me Charlie please," he stated and looked over his shoulder at his daughter. "Can you give me more about the case? Why do you think this robbery was about her?"

"The suspects asked some questions about other people that lived here. Mrs. Cope didn't give up any information. Before that, we didn't disclose the information to the media, because it would be stupid. We couldn't ask people to stop being nice."

Edward continued to explain how each victim had done something to help the less fortunate. Tanya and her kids had picked out names from the Giving Tree at the local mall and donated some gifts to orphaned children.

The couple robbed before that had donated twenty turkeys to the nearby shelter that handed out food to the homeless. The thieves stole the twenty-four food baskets they were going to deliver the following week, along with all the presents under their tree.

Charlie cursed under his breath. "So there's a couple of real live Grinchs that steal Christmas to those that help give it."

"That's appears to be the MO."

It was Charlie's turn to rub a hand over his face. "And my daughter is a walking advertisement for Santa's Workshop."

"You see the problem." Good, Edward thought. Maybe her father would push harder for her to stay with him and his wife.

"I know you're busy with the case, but can you keep a closer eye on her?"

Fuck. That was unexpected.

Edward watched Bella move around her kitchen as she grumbled under her breath and looked in desperate need of comfort. Yeah, there was no way he'd be able to stay with her, because he wanted to be the one to provide it.

That would be stupid.

He pulled out his cell phone. "I can get the captain to approve for some men to watch the building."

"I want someone to watch _her._"

Edward tried again. "I can have someone posted outside the door if you'd like."

Charlie's hand grasped the young detective's shoulder and lowered his voice. A tactic he often used with his sons. "Take the week off, with pay and stay _here _with my daughter. I'll even approve two weeks if your partner needs it to find these assholes. If this is anything like the robberies from last year, they'll hit every day until they reach Christmas. Then they'll disappear until next year and as you suggested, they'll get bolder. We need to catch them now."

"Sir, that won't be necessary," he said, but Charlie only shook his head. _Oh fuck_, Edward groaned internally, he had no choice.

* * *

Sniffling as she sipped on a cup of cocoa, Bella brooded. Her hands were itching to pound out some clay and work out her aggressions. The cackle of energy as her arc welder sparked life into one of the pieces was a sound of beauty and comfort. She needed to work.

It was perfectly clear that wasn't going to happen…yet.

Edward was there and she didn't know how to talk to him. He'd been right. All of it was her fault and she felt fucking awful. She eyed some whipped cream vodka in her liquor cabinet and thought it was what she needed for her warm drink.

Her father and most of his merry men left minutes earlier. The only good thing that came out of the completely miserable day was that Mrs. Cope was heading up north with her son. Alec hadn't been able to get out of work for a visit until Christmas Eve, but the incident had the young man running to help his mother.

She walked over to her cabinet, but a hand stopped her from opening it. "You're still here?" she grumbled and pushed him away.

He murmured, "Yes, and drinking isn't the answer." When she went for the alcohol again, he grabbed her hand gently and turned her away from the cabinet.

"Asshole," she grumbled. She pouted and flipped him the bird and settled on her couch. "You can go now."

He didn't listen. Instead, he parked his ass on the cushion beside her and tugged on his hair with both hands. Only one person was capable of making Edward that stressed—her father.

"He made you stay, didn't he?" she questioned softly, a part of her already starting to crumble. She didn't want him to see.

Edward nodded. "It's for the best anyway."

"Seth or Emmett could've done it." She didn't want him there. Not when it was obvious he didn't want to be anywhere near her.

"They have families or significant others," he said, shrugging. That was what Charlie told him.

It was true and Bella didn't want to be responsible from pulling them away from their kids either. "Fine, you have my number and I have yours. I'll call if I hear anything or someone comes to my door."

"That's not going to happen. I'm staying here." Edward sighed when she said nothing. "I'm sorry for calling you stupid the other night."

"You were being honest. I didn't know this would happen." Her father, Garret, and Edward had explained why she likely became a target. It was possible that they were looking for her when the thieves broke into Mrs. Cope's apartment.

"I should've told you," he said and shrugged. "Instead I got angry and left without explaining."

"Oh," Bella said, not sure what to say to that. She wiped at her tears, hating them. "They really scared her. She could've had a heart attack or something. It would've been my fault. It is my fault."

She couldn't hold it in and broke.

Edward groaned softly watching as Bella started to curl up into a little ball against the end of couch. He managed to grab her mug before it fell and placed it on the coffee table. He tucked her against his side within moments.

He'd take her overly cheerful Miss Holiday Attitude over tears. She murmured incoherent words, but he caught a few apologies. For several minutes she cried, hiccupping after a few. Once she settled she excused herself to clean up and offered him some dinner again.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." She hadn't waited for his reply about dinner before walking down the hall.

"As if our last dinner went so well," Edward muttered to himself and checked his phone. Garrett and Alistair, and other fellow detectives kept him appraised of the situation through phone calls and texts.

Bella returned a few minutes later, dressed in dark blue tights with white snowflakes and a matching top that said, "Let it Snow." She looked warm, pleasant, even with red-rimmed eyes and disheveled hair. The outfit wasn't form fitting, but it left little to his overactive imagination.

His mind was coming up with all kinds of images and that made him spring up on his feet when she sat beside him. She watched him with wary eyes and her lips tipped down at each corner.

"Why? Why do you like Christmas so much?"

Her sigh was soft and eyes warmed again. "Because when I was younger, I was sick and needed a transplant. For a long time, it looked like I wasn't going to make it." Tears filled her warm eyes and a smile finally graced her lovely face. "They couldn't find a match and then on Christmas day, someone anonymously donated and saved me."

Edward's heart raced, his chest hurt for a moment as warmth encompassed him. He was in trouble if only a smile had him aching to touch her. Before he realized it, he was doing just that.


	8. Not Going to Happen

**Chapter Eight—Not Going to Happen**

* * *

Bella smiled up at Edward, his expression sort of soft and maybe a little shocked. "Are you all right?" she asked as she leaned into his touch. His palm, slightly calloused held her cheek tenderly.

"I uh," he said as he dropped his hand. "I should grab my stuff and get to work."

Her brow creased as she watched him grab his coat. "I thought you were having dinner with me?"

"This isn't a date, Bella."

"Of course not, you're working," she said sweetly, trying to keep the smile on her face. "You've made that perfectly clear." Refusing to remain in the room any longer with the grump, she headed toward the kitchen to check on the pork tenderloin in the crockpot.

Edward cursed himself for being an ass and went to go apologize. He found her with her head practically in the oven with her ass in the air. Peachy, ripe and perfect to hold on to, he groaned, "For the love of God, woman! Put on something decent!"

Startled, she yelped as she hit her head on the top of her oven and the cheese toast she had cooking went flying. All the while, her unprotected hand automatically tried to capture the hot pan, making her scream. She dropped it and hissed.

"Asshole! You scared me!" she cried and ran toward her sink. She hissed as the cold water hit her skin. It stung like hell. She felt him before he moved closer and stiffened when he wrapped his arms around her from behind after a few seconds.

"Let me see," he murmured softly. He held her hand, checking her slightly reddened tips of her fingers. His touch was surprisingly gentle.

He smelled good, slightly woodsy, with a dash of fresh fallen snow and a little leather. He'd never been so close before, it was difficult not to lean against him after he took care of her when she lost it earlier.

She remembered she should be mad at him for scaring her. _Damn this man and his manly scent for making me lose most of my senses._ Even as she internally cursed him, she wanted to turn around and figure out how to bottle it. Maybe she had to suck it out from between those lips, delicious looking amongst a few days' worth of scruff.

"I'm sorry, I'm an asshole," he whispered, his breath and lips near her ear. His breathing was heavier, while hers was long gone. _Oh fuckity hell_, she thought. He was hard everywhere she was soft. She was having a difficult time not rubbing against him. "I have a habit of doing that and you get hurt because of it."

There he was being sweetly apologetic while her mind went to the gutter. Feeling guilty for her one-track mind around the man, she only nodded in response. He sounded sincere and she believed him.

After a few moments, she asked, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Apparently, she failed to steer herself away from the gutter.

"Nothing, I'm just an asshole, like I said." Even as he said the words, she felt the small shift of his hips against her ass.

He was such a liar.

She couldn't help the smile on her face and looked over her shoulder at him. "You were checking out my butt again, weren't you?"

He groaned and backed away. "Do you always say what's on your mind?"

She turned off the water and faced him. He put an awful amount of space between them—interesting.

"Always, because I learned life can be taken away in a moment. Why waste it saying and doing nothing. Why shouldn't I go after what I want?"

For some reason she wanted him despite his hate for the season.

"This, us," he said, motioning between their bodies. "We can't happen. You're Miss fucking Christmas and I'm the Grinch."

"You wouldn't steal Christmas from someone."

"But I have," he said, exhaling sharply. "I tore apart two of your fancy wreaths. I pretty much made you take down the decorations, smash several gifts, and…" He ran a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath. "And the light you had in your eyes is gone."

She said nothing and felt a little shocked by his admission. Others suggested she had a light in her eyes, mostly family. It was the fact that Edward noticed in the first place that surprised her. He looked as if he wanted to say more and she waited patiently for him to continue.

Edward couldn't help but meet her wide, beautiful eyes and make an excuse. "Besides your dad is the Commissioner, practically my boss."

Her lips slowly turned into a wide smile. "You're right. We can only be friends."

That was easy…too easy. He didn't believe her for a second. "Bella."

"I'll be on my best behavior, Edward," she purred.

Edward groaned.

"What's wrong? This is what you want, right?" she asked innocently.

His eyes narrowed when he saw it, as cliché as it sounded even to him, her eyes fucking sparked. _Oh fuck._ "The light is back in your eyes."

She fucking giggled, and Edward realized he loved the sound. Fuck, he had to keep away from her while he watched over her. It should be easy but as she bent over to clean up the mess with the bread, he knew he was in trouble.

He'd work to keep her at arm's length.

* * *

Dinner had been awkward and mostly silent. Edward pointedly ignored her attempts at striking up a conversation. He grunted one-word answers and completely avoided those about his past.

After dinner, he washed dishes as she showered. More tension seemed to permeate the air around them while she started to read after and he did some research from his laptop and phone.

"I'm going to work upstairs," she said, sliding on a pair of glasses and a red sweater an hour later.

"No, you're not."

She leveled him with a damn glare. "The entire top floor is my studio and you're welcome to park your ass there, but I'm working."

She left him no choice but to follow after they locked up. "You're fucking stubborn."

"Thank you," she said. It was in a fake sweet tone that sounded like she'd like to kick him in the balls if she had a chance. He resisted the urge to protect his balls.

They shared the floor with one other tenant but found the stairway blessedly empty. She held on the handrail and led the way upstairs with her ass was practically in his face. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from commenting about her clothes again.

"Any other news from Garrett?" she asked as she removed a key from her sweater.

"He's going over the interviews from the other tenants and had Mrs. Cope work with a sketch artist, not that she saw their faces since they wore masks. There are a few that haven't returned home today, we'll try them again in the morning."

"Come on in," she said, gesturing for him to go in first. She locked the door behind them as he asked.

The moment he stepped inside, his gaze couldn't decide where to land. The exposed pipes and vents along the ceiling and walls gave the studio an industrial feel. Exposed red brick claimed two walls where most of her pieces and various others stood under the lighting.

She worked mostly in bronze, but it was obvious she dabbled in stainless steel, granite, and copper. A welder stood near a huge sculptor that stood about sixteen feet tall. Above that was massive retractable glass ceiling, the stormy night sky clearly visible.

She flicked on the welder and grabbed a black leather apron and welder's mask from a worktable nearby

"Sit wherever," she stated, gesturing toward a couple of couches. "You can patch yourself into the video camera network for the building from the computer there." He saw a desk with three monitors where she pointed.

Garrett had already confiscated the video files for the past few days, but it would be a good idea to monitor them for suspicious activity while he could. "Password?'' he asked as he set his laptop on the desk.

"Miss Christmas, all one word," she replied after a few seconds. She examined her current project, seemingly lost.

"That's too fucking obvious, I'm changing it."

She mockingly saluted him. "Yes, Sir."

He ignored the stir in his blood from the way she addressed him. Ever since their awkward, tension-filled dinner, she made it a point to address him as "Mr. Cullen" or "Sir" or, his least favorite "neighbor."

Any headway he made on her couch as he held her was gone. It was for the best, but he found he fucking hated it.

"Does everyone call you Miss Christmas?" he asked unable to curb his curiosity about her.

She shrugged. "Not everyone, just those that know me and the people in the neighborhood."

"How long have you been Miss Christmas?" He wasn't sure why he wanted to know about the title. Why did it matter to him?

"Since I was fourteen," she murmured, but her eyes and mind were on the sculpture. When she was sick? He wanted to ask, but feared the answers. It was bad enough to see this vibrant, beautiful woman vulnerable and tearful. Imagining her as a child, sick and fragile…he preferred not to think about it.

Besides, he hated hospitals.

After a few minutes, he broke the silence again. Why? He wasn't sure, but he liked the sound of her voice. "I suggest we move all those gifts under your tree here."

She nodded but seemed too engrossed in her work as she grabbed a nearby sketchpad. "It might be good to move my art collection too."

"Yes," he said. His attention returned to Bella's computer and security system.

"Hope you don't mind the music," she said but didn't bother to wait for his reply. Loud, obnoxious heavy rock music rattled his brain a few seconds later. He wanted to tell her to shut it off, but thought it was best not to antagonize her further.

The tension between them since the incident in the kitchen was hard enough to handle. She hadn't even offered any pie, and he refused to ask for it. He had a feeling the scents coming from her kitchen would eventually have him begging for it.

She was probably punishing him for being an ass.

He worked for several minutes and tried his best to keep his eyes and mind on his work. He yearned to watch her work though, wanted to know what she looked like when she concentrated on something. Did she bite her lip? Was her hair up exposing the back of her smooth neck?

He turned just enough to catch a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. What he saw had him turning around fully and yelling, "What the fuck are you doing up there?"

As he ran toward her, he knew it was too late to take back the words as she stumbled from the ladder.


	9. Pendulum

**Chapter Nine—Pendulum **

* * *

"Fuck!" he hissed as he reached her side and noticed that she didn't actually hit the ground.

She started to slap his arms, head, and shoulders from two feet above him. She was in a damn harness. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" she screamed at him, starting to kick at him. "You do not scream at a person while they're on a damn ladder!"

He threw his hands and arms over his head to avoid her feet. "What the fuck is a klutz like you doing on a ten foot ladder?"

"It's twelve, asshole! And kiss my fucking ass!" She took a swing at him again, but it only served to give her momentum. The harness had her swinging slowly like a pendulum. She huffed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. "You can help me down now!"

He tried to keep his composure, but failed miserably and laughed. She tried kicking him again, but it only made her swing faster. He assisted the harness by giving her a hard push. After the day they had, a little laughter felt good to him.

"Edward!" she cried, going for his hair. He managed to duck fast enough, still laughing like the asshole she accused of him.

"How do you usually get down, princess?" he said, chuckling.

"I have a remote but it fell when you surprised me!" she screamed as he launched her again. "When I get down I'm going to kill you!"

He found the little remote and tauntingly waved it at her. "No you wouldn't," he said, grinning widely. He loved how fucking cute she looked with her red cheeks and scowl. She couldn't pull off mad even if she tried.

She glared at him, pouting. "Fine, you'll never have any of my pie."

Edward wasn't proud of himself but his mind went straight to the gutter.

"Who said I wanted any?" he asked unable to keep the huskiness of his voice at bay. He grabbed a hold of her foot. She halfheartedly tried to kick again, but he only managed to get the other one. "How do I get you down?" His hand slipped up her calf and pulled her a little closer.

"The red button," she said softly. The fight was gone from her, replaced by something else just as dangerous. He could see it in her eyes. Desire turned the light in them brighter. God, she was beautiful.

"Edward," she murmured, her breath hitching when his hand smoothed over the back of her thigh.

"Yeah," he hummed as he kept one hand on her as the other lifted to the same. She was warm and soft. "I kind of like you like this." She moaned softly, and then cursed. "What's wrong?"

"The harness is digging into places it shouldn't," she said as a flush rushed over her face.

That snapped him out of the fog. "Fuck, sorry." He pressed the red button and barely heard the "whur" of the pulley over the music. It was no wonder he hadn't realized she'd been a harness. He hadn't heard it.

"Oh my goodness," she grumbled when her feet touched the ground. "I was starting to go numb." She worked off the harness straps from her shoulders and wiggled out of the rest.

Bella wiggling out of anything would drive a man insane. In leggings and her top, it was hard to keep his eyes off her ass. That of course made him lash out. "You should've said something sooner," Edward scolded as she kicked the harness away.

She snorted and smiled up at him. "Not when your hands are feeling me up."

"Fuck," he hissed and tugged on his hair. "You're going to drive me insane, aren't you?"

She didn't have to say the words. It was all there in her "Who me?" expression. Angry and aroused did not make a good combination in Edward. He stepped closer, was practically in her face.

Anyone else would've retreated or become offended, but not Miss Christmas. With eyes brighter than usual, she watched him and he swore he saw them spark under the lighting. She boldly stepped closer, her gaze dropped to his mouth and she licked her lips.

"Do it again," she said softly, her fingers climbing up the lapel of his jacket.

His anger was still there, but it only seemed to fuel the desire, not temper it. She was closer and pressed against him, her breath nearly his own as he lowered his head.

"Do what?" he asked, her sweet scent making him lose his fucking mind.

"Feel me up."

Later, he'd blame it on the pulse pounding music that had him wanting to quench his thirst. He'd blame it on the sudden cold he felt bone deep that made him seek out heat and light, everything she was. He'd blame it on the way his heart rate increased, sending blood rushing everywhere.

At that moment however, it was all Bella's fault.

He grabbed a hold of her face, sinking his fingers into that shiny fucking hair he admired for days. "Damn you," he groaned right before his mouth slanted over hers.


	10. The Heart of the Matter

**Chapter Ten—The Heart of the Matter**

* * *

_Her lips are so soft_. That was his first thought. The next was how much kissing her felt right and wrong at the same time. The startling thought was forgotten the second her fingers curled in his hair, tugging him that much closer. When she moaned, it was a sound more like a hum and a purr that enriched and heated his blood.

Edward's hands cupped her face as her hair skimmed his fingers. He groaned for finally finding out how silky her hair was as he imagined for days. She countered his groan with another hum and a gentle bite of his bottom lip.

"Fuck," he hissed and pulled her hard against him. "More."

"Yes," she gasped as he bit and licked at her neck and a sensitive spot behind her ear. "Please."

Before her next breath, she was in his arms and his hands roamed down to her ass, tucking her against him. She was quick to wrap her long legs around his hips and rolled hers. Another sound escaped him as he deposited her on the worktable. Various art supplies and chisels clattered to the floor as she worked his jacket off his shoulders and started to unbutton his shirt.

"You're beautiful," she hummed and peppered his chest with kisses. "All defined and perfect, I want to explore all of you."

She was driving him crazy. Despite her sweetness, she had a temper and a fiery attitude that told him she could stand up for herself. There in his arms and flushed from his touch she was passionate and willing to let her desire have control.

On his hips, the tips of her fingers traced the ridges. She circled his navel, making him shiver with a clawing, desperate need. A needy sound from her lips had him delving for more of her taste. He wanted to capture every one of her sweet murmurs and gasps and memorize the feel of her lips.

"Hell, you taste as good as you smell," he murmured.

Breathless, her hands still on his hips, she replied, "You taste better than I imagined."

He hissed his approval, held her face in his hands, and kissed her again. Another step closer had her spreading her legs enough for him to slip between him. He took her lips in another kiss that left them both grasping to rid themselves of clothes.

His shirt already loose and unbuttoned fell to the floor. The apron and sweater she wore disappeared as he tossed it over his shoulder. Lights flickered overhead and the heavy bass in the music set a pace to their foreplay, nipping and licking. Biting and kissing. Testing and tasting. It was learning and exploring at its damn finest.

Fuck, he wanted to know and taste every inch of her.

As his lips closed around a covered nipple, he felt her still. Even as she moaned at the lash of his tongue, she pushed him away. He looked at her face, her lips kiss swollen and wet, they were a temptation all on their own, but he saw her confusion.

"What's wrong?" Before the question fully left his lips, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone trying to come into the studio. The floor was inaccessible to anyone but Bella or someone with the key. Immediately, he straightened and grabbed her sweater from the floor. "Are you expecting anyone?"

She shook her head, biting her lip. He threw the sweater toward her and moved toward his gun on the desk. He cursed himself for becoming distracted. "Call Garrett and lock the door behind me," he whispered and slipped into his shirt.

She nodded and moved lithely behind him. Her soft voice was the last thing he heard before the door closed behind him. "Be careful."

He moved quietly and quickly down the hall. The door that led to the floor appeared damaged. A closer look confirmed it. The doorjamb looked as if someone kicked it in. He heard a sound ahead but around the corner. He quickened his pace, and went into a full out run as a man in dark clothing started to run down the stairs.

"Freeze," Edward tried, knowing it wouldn't work. The fucker grabbed onto the handrail and launched himself over onto the stairs below. "Damn it!" He followed as quickly as he could, hitting the bottom floor landing within in seconds of each other. He grabbed the man's shoulder, only to have it ripped away just as fast.

They ran through the communal laundry room and toward a storage room that Bella had showed Edward earlier. The door there was unlocked and wide opened. Edward tried again to get the bastard to stop, but to no avail. He fired off a warning shot, hitting the concrete wall behind the asshole.

The man grunted but moved with the same ease and speed as before. As if it wasn't new to him. Fuck, he recognized all the moves as the man ran out the door. Edward hit the door a few seconds behind, thankful for the sirens coming from the street. The alley was lit up well, something Charlie had insisted on before leaving.

The suspect ran to the end of the alley where a locked fence should've stopped him. It didn't. Still running at full speed the shit used his momentum and a boost from the wall nearby to launch himself up where he grabbed the fence and leaped over.

"Fuck!" Edward groaned as the stupid fucker laughed at him. He rattled the fence when he reached it, well over ten feet tall. There was no way he could follow. "Fuck!"

* * *

"Is she okay?" Edward asked Garrett. He had spent the last hour interviewing the tenants, looking for anything out of the ordinary. There were a few visitors during the break in, but all known by the others. That included Mike the delivery boy for the Chinese restaurant a few blocks down, who was out to drop off some take out to Mrs. Gomez.

"Yeah," Garrett stated. "She's a little shook up, but she's a fighter." His smile fell when he saw something on his face. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, everything," Edward groaned and tugged on his hair. "I fucked up."

"Well, go inside and fix it. I'm going to check if we got any usable fingerprints. Was there anything else from the tenants?"

"They broke down Mr. Banner's door, but he's away on business. We already informed him. They didn't bother with taking anything, not that there was much. Banner doesn't have a TV. Maybe this confirms that they're looking for her place."

Garrett grunted and left Edward to come up with words on how to handle the task ahead.

"Are you coming in?" He looked up and saw Bella leaning against her door, arms crossed over her chest, watching him.

"Yeah, we need to talk."

She sighed. "Don't bother. I knew the second you threw my sweater at me that you regretted it."

"Bella," he said softly, anything to take some of the anger and hurt in her gaze. "I fucked up. I got distracted and let the asshole get away. Worse, I knew there were two of them and left you wide open for attack."

She nodded. "Nothing happened though, but those are all good reasons. They're _not_ the reason you regret it. Regret kissing me."

"I can't give you more."

She smirked, though there was no light teasing or wicked sweetness behind the expression. This was hurt and sadness. It looked all wrong on her face.

"I get it. Mr. Grinch simply doesn't have the heart to let anyone in," she said and sighed again. Looking away, she shrugged. "I hope you'll at least let me be your _friend_. There are linens in the hall closet. My office has a murphy bed behind the double doors. I'm heading to bed."

"Bella," he said again when she turned away from him. Her shoulders fell softly, but she shook her head and straightened them.

"Goodnight, Edward."


	11. Shopping

**Chapter Eleven—Shopping**

* * *

For three days, Edward had been in her apartment and they barely exchanged a handful of words since the night he said he couldn't give her more. He was treating her like a prisoner and Bella had enough.

She made her way toward her door before he sprinted toward her from the living room. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," she hissed as he snatched her keys from her hand. Dressed in, what else, a red coat. It fell to her knees as she glared at him, tapping her foot.

"That's not going to happen."

"It's the seventeenth of December. I have some shopping still to do and I refuse to stay here all day!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Give me five minutes and I'll join you."

"You're going to go shopping with me?"

Charlie made it clear that he was to watch her, not keep her under lock and key. It was what Edward would prefer. He wanted her safe.

"I obviously can't let you leave alone, so yes."

"I don't get this. It's obvious that they're not going to break into my place now that the new alarm system is in. Why are you insisting on this?"

Edward winced. She was angry with him and he deserved it. More than once, she said that being just friends was enough, but Edward wouldn't open up anyway.

"Until they're caught, we're taking every precaution, Bella."

"While they're out and about, I'm closed up in a cage with my warden."

"Bella," he groaned as he opened the door to head to his apartment to change. "You're being difficult."

"Says the man that can't stay in the same room as me when I do yoga," she sang.

"If you put on some loose fitting clothes, I would," he grumbled, glaring at her.

"Where's the fun in that?"

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. There was no way he'd take the bait she was obviously dangling.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." She nodded and stroke a pose, jazz hands included, remaining frozen as he pretended to laugh, "Ha-ha-ha."

He left his door open, just in case and walked into his bedroom. It was a mess and he was happy that Bella hadn't asked to look around. Four years in the army instilled order and tidiness, but late nights, stakeouts, and terrible hours while on the force obliterated that. He slipped off his usual slacks for work and into a pair of dark jeans. It was cold, so he added a grey thermal and black sweater.

"Let's go," he said out in the hallway, slipping on his jacket. He found Bella in the same pose, but her mouth was wide open. "What's wrong?"

"Jeans and a black sweater! You don't play fair," she whined and dragged her feet to follow.

He couldn't help but feel a little smug and smile.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Bella stated, walking toward the packed food court. Edward grunted in agreement.

"How many gifts are you getting?" he asked. It had been two hours already and the Christmas music overhead was driving him insane. Bella was using him as a pack mule, too. They'd have to drop them off soon before he collapsed under the weight. Thankfully, Bella was efficient. She knew exactly what she came for and where to get it. She did very little browsing, determined only to get what she needed.

"I'm done with my regular shopping," she said, making him hopeful. "But now I have to get something for Garrett and Kate's New Year's slash Home Warming party."

"Fuck, I forgot about that," he grumbled. "I might as well buy one, too."

"We can pitch in together and get them that wine cooler they have on the list," she said excitedly.

"That would send the wrong message."

Her smile fell and she tried to cover it up with a cough. "Yeah, you're right. What am I thinking?" She walked ahead to get in line. The "idiot" she muttered under her breath was easily heard, but he wasn't sure if it was meant for her or him.

She'd been driving him up the wall. He spent almost every minute of the day with her and it was enough to make him question what he'd done days earlier. While he kept his distance, he found out things about Bella.

He watched whenever he could and when she was too distracted.

If frustrated, she worked on her art. If she was sad, she watched a comedy movie or sitcom. She hated reality television since it was becoming more "staged" with every new season of a show. Her love for action films was epic. Something she grew up surrounded by brothers and her collection of them blew his out of the water. Her taste in music was as eclectic as was her furniture and clothes.

She owned twenty-seven red coats, one for each day from Black Friday to Christmas. Her family or friends gave her two coats a year and she donated two of her red coats to her favorite coat drive every year.

She had a sweet tooth, but loved her toast plain. She got teary for certain commercials and laughed every time the cell phone company ones with the kids came on. Football was a game she loved to watch, but she couldn't throw a ball to save her life. She had a wicked left hook, part of her self-defense lessons from her overprotective family. Watching her punch the bag in a corner of her studio/gym was torture.

She was perfect for him, though he denied it hour after hour.

Almost twenty minutes later, they sat across from each other. They ate quietly, but eventually Edward couldn't take the silence any longer. He had questions and the only way he could get answers was for him to ask.

"Why the red coats?"

She smiled around her spoon, her eyes lighting up. He hadn't seen that for a while, unless she was angry with him. That grin fell after a moment and she looked away. It almost seemed if she didn't want to share.

_Why should she, as if you're such an open book._

"I met a boy when I was sick," she whispered, meeting his eyes again. His heart ached at the sadness that quieted her voice and glazed her eyes. "I was fourteen, he was sixteen. He was my first love."

A tear formed and slipped down her cheek. Edward wanted to stop her and tell her she didn't have to tell him.

"I was in a dark place when we met. My hair was almost gone. My mom flaked on us, on me. She couldn't handle my illness and left us." She stopped long enough to take a sip of her tea and a deep breath. "I blamed myself for my parents' marriage ending and had nightmares about dying all the time. I pushed everyone away. One day Peter came in to introduce himself. I pushed him extra hard."

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted desperately to capture each tear with his lips and his thumbs. Push them away and whisper words to comfort her. It just wasn't possible.

"He kept coming back. He was outgoing, larger than life even though his life expectancy was less than two percent. He helped me through the worst of my treatments and always treated me like…like a princess. I once asked him why he tried so hard with me in the beginning. He said I had a spark, I just needed a little help on letting it light the way. It explained the nickname he first gave me."

Edward couldn't help but smile a little. "Spark?" How many times had he thought the same thing about her eyes?

"Yes. Eventually, I got worse and so did he. There were days, weeks when we couldn't see each other." She rubbed at her chest and Edward regretted for asking at such a public place. Bella didn't seem to care and continued. "I was feeling a little better and I asked about him. They said he was bed ridden and couldn't see me. I didn't care. I escaped my room one night and climbed into bed with him. He held me close, told me he loved me, and that he was going to ask the big guy upstairs for a favor."

She took another drink and slipped a photo from her purse for him to see. Edward held onto it with gentle fingers, the edges creased and worn. It was of her, there was no mistaking her beautiful eyes. It hurt like hell to see her so small and fragile. Beside her was a blue-eyed boy that only had eyes for her. As she faced the camera, a wide smile in place, he watched only her.

"The following morning, on Christmas Eve, I got worse and was kept isolated. I don't remember much, but a few days later, I woke up and found out I had surgery Christmas afternoon. It was supposed to be some kind of miracle, someone unexpectedly donated. I asked for Peter, but he had died Christmas morning. A few days later, his mother visited me while I was still in the hospital. He left me a letter she helped him write down, a poem, and my first red coat."

She laughed. "Can you guess what he said?" Edward shook his head. "Every spark needs a little red in her life."

He chuckled. "Smooth."

"Yeah," she whispered. "He also said, he wanted me to stand out in the crowd so he could watch over me and always know where I am." From the look in her eyes, he knew she believed it, too.

"He loved you."

Bella nodded, squeezing his hand in return. "Eat up. We need to make one more stop for Kate and Garret before heading back."

He grasped her hand and squeezed. "Thank you for telling me."

Her eyes softened and yet, she asked nothing in return. He expected her to after sharing something so personal and important. She was too good for him and he started to believe that he didn't care. He still wanted her.


	12. Cry

**Chapter Twelve—Cry **

* * *

After lunch, they headed to a couple of stores to find gifts for Kate and Garrett. It hadn't taken them long. Edward was thankful that she had the means to hire a car. Twice they had to unload gifts with the driver. Bella had indicated she wanted a pair of new earrings and that it would be their last stop.

"I swear, it'll only take a few minutes," she said with smile.

"Like you don't have enough Christmas earrings," he grumbled playfully. "They all sparkle or have red in them." He didn't mind shopping much, at least with her. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.

"These are for New Year's Eve." She laughed and grabbed his hand to lead the way. They didn't hurry on the crowded escalator and he stood only a step below her. He told himself the close proximity was for the job, but he knew it was a lie. Once they were off the escalator, he remained close as she walked ahead. As he watched her, he noticed she garnered attention in her red coat. This one had a large bow at the small of her back. Her legs long and beautiful were in another pair of red boots that reached mid-calf, the sliver of skin between the boot and her skirt was creamy white and inviting.

More than once, he had to clench his hands closed to keep from touching her.

She waved at a few people she knew and a little girl pointed and waved at her, calling her by her nickname. "Miss Christmas, Auntie Bella!"

"Claire-bear!" Bella crouched to allow the child, no older than four jump into her arms.

She introduced him as her friend and he stood back as she talked with little Claire and her mother, Seth's wife Beth. She excused herself from them after a few minutes and tugged Edward along again. "Sorry, that happens sometimes."

"It's fine," he said and meant it. "Let's finish up. I'd like to check in at the station before we head to the apartment."

She nodded and looked around the tiny jewelry store with new and antique pieces. "I want something that's simple but still looks amazing."

"You mean that it sparkles." He had to hold back from rolling his eyes.

"You do know the party is formal, right?" she asked, ignoring his quip. "Oh," she said, grabbing her cell phone from inside her purse.

At the same time, he felt his buzz in his pocket. "Cullen," he answered, only a few steps away from Bella. He kept her in his line of vision as she listened to whoever she was on the line with.

"Hey man," Garrett said, sounding distressed. That only meant one thing. "There's been another one."

Before he could ask where, Bella turned back, her phone in her hand as tears spilled from her eyes. "Someone broke into my apartment!"

* * *

Edward had the driver rush through the city streets, screeching onto the street and in front of the apartment building. They had prepared for this, Bella's art pieces and presents were now in her studio on the top floor of the building.

That didn't mean anything. They could've stolen other things or damaged something when they figured out that Bella was one-step ahead of them. The car hadn't even come to a full stop when she jumped out. He was quick to follow her.

"How the hell did they get in?" he asked Garrett who stood at the end of the hallway he shared with Bella a couple of minutes later.

Bella pushed her way into her apartment, crying out softly at the senseless destruction. A trembling hand covered her mouth as she looked around. It looked as if a tornado touched down in her living room. Her tree was in shambles and in pieces, and the heirloom ornaments smashed.

She overheard Garrett saying that no one was home during the robbery. However, Mr. Banner in apartment 3B had let in the usual delivery boy for the Chinese restaurant a few blocks over. According to him, he left only minutes after Bella and Edward had hours earlier. If no one had been home during the robbery, why would the delivery boy be there? If he was somehow involved…it started to make sense.

"I bet if we look at all the other cases, someone in their buildings had recent deliveries from the same place," Edward stated, talking it out in the hopes to put it all together. "The delivery boy, Mike, probably scoped the place out after he found his next target."

"Then he and a buddy broke in when they saw the victim leave their place," Garrett suggested.

"Can't be," Edward stated. "Mike knew exactly where Bella lived, why go after the others? Maybe he was feeding the information to someone. If that's the case why did they take so long to break into _her_ apartment?"

Did they know he was staying with her?

"We're missing something here," Garrett said.

"Let's take Mike out of the equation and go back to our original MO. They go after those that help people during the holidays. They heard about what she did for Tanya and her kids and they broke into Mrs. Cope's, asked the vic questions and got shit from her. Took off and tried again with Banner's place and the studio later. They didn't expect to find me with her and took off again. They give it a few days and decide to check it out again. Maybe they got in the same way the delivery boy did. They could've found her apartment or maybe found out her name. All they had to do was ask around the neighborhood to find out who Miss Christmas was and her name is on the mailbox."

"But how does Mike fit in?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know, but for him to be here today is not a coincidence. Have Alistair pick him up."

Garrett nodded and made the call who was already on the way to question the boy. "Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked, but Bella didn't wait to hear Edward's reply.

She walked into her bedroom, shivering, and feeling violated. Her clothes were all over the place, some ripped. Tugging her coat tightly around her, she checked her closet and cried out.

_All her coats_, she internally cried. "They're gone!"

Edward was at her side within seconds, seeing the sadness consume her. It was there as her shoulders curled toward her heart, her soft cries, and her unsteady legs.

Earlier, as they shared lunch she told him more about the red coats. He knew why she had many of them; some were gifts from friends, family, and some she bought herself. It was a tradition she intended to keep until her dying day.

They were not only because of Peter but he understood that they were a tribute to another man that donated his bone marrow and saved her.

"Bella," he said softly, grasping her elbow as she listed to one side. She started to cry and curled up against him.

"You're right," she cried. "People can be terrible during Christmas."

"Not everyone, angel," he murmured, lifting her into his arms and sitting on her bed. He held her close as she cried.

* * *

Charlie Swan's heart broke. He watched the young detective who lost his entire family and girlfriend on Christmas Eve twelve years earlier. He heard around the station that he had no more family and never dated. Loss at that level enclosed a man behind fortified walls and never allowed anyone breach them. Yet, Charlie saw that Bella had somehow found a way.

Edward offered comfort and support to his daughter as if it was the easiest thing to do.

Instead of taking over as he intended, Charlie closed the door and made everyone exit the apartment quietly.

"Garrett," he asked, pulling him to the side. "Have you heard anything?"

He kept his voice low as he explained. "Alistair found the kid at the restaurant. Felix and Ben already arrested his brother. The kid confessed he was doing what his former foster brother and some buddy of his asked him to do. He said he knew which one was Bella's apartment the whole time, but lied to them because he didn't want them to rob her. Said she was always nice to him. The kid wasn't supposed to be here when it went down. He tried to stop them both times and is sporting a black eye and a few bruised ribs because of it."

Charlie was grateful that at least his daughter wouldn't have to look over her shoulder anymore. "All right, I need to do something." He didn't know what to do and felt out of his element. "Did they find the coats?" He knew how important they were to her.

Garrett shook his head. "Sorry, Sir, have you called her mother?"

Charlie shook his head. "Renee is on a cruise with husband number four. I don't want to scare her while she can't do anything about it." Bella's mother had returned home and begged for forgiveness on year in high school. It took considerable time for them get over what she'd done and he still had a hard time tolerating her. He did it for her.

Bless his daughter and her forgiving heart.

They quieted when they heard a door close behind them. Edward exited the hallway and tugged on his hair. "Fucking assholes took the one thing she couldn't replace."

Charlie had hoped that since she hadn't wore the coat in years that they hadn't found it. "Is her original one gone, too?"

"Yeah," Edward said with a nod. "We have to do something." He hated seeing anyone hurt, but Bella and during her favorite time of year. It was just wrong.

"I'm clueless," Charlie stated. "She's the creative one, not me."

"We'll figure out something," Garrett said and turned to Edward again. "Until then, you and I have a couple of suspects to interrogate."

Edward, unable to resist, smiled for the first since he received the call. "Will you look at that? Looks like Christmas came early for me."


	13. Interrogate

**Chapter Thirteen—Interrogate**

* * *

Edward entered the station with determination to get answers and the coats back. What drove someone to steal from those that helped others? He hated the holiday but he wasn't capable of taking it from someone.

He had some theories, but first he had to take a closer look at the suspect's file. With a little trepidation, he continued further into the building. He expected Bella's stepbrother Seth, but not the whole freaking Swan-Clearwater-Black-Whitlock Clan. Admittedly, he stopped and swallowed when he saw them all. He knew it was stupid, not one of them knew that he had kissed Bella.

Something told him she wouldn't share something like that.

"Detective Cullen?" a huge man said, holding out his hand. "Emmett Swan." Charlie's son and Bella's older brother, he looked like his father but built like a bulldozer.

"Mr. Swan," Edward said as he returned the hard grip. At six-foot-three, there were only a few men he had to look up at. Emmett was one of them. "It appears the whole gang is here."

Emmett chuckled as he nodded, but was quick to end it. "How is she?"

"Pretty broken up," Edward stated. "Charlie was cleaning up when I left." Bella was still asleep, too. Even then the tears hadn't stopped, still falling as she fitfully slept.

Emmett introduced him to his wife Rosalie. Leah, Bella's stepsister was there, very pregnant, along with her husband Jacob. Seth and the woman he met at the mall earlier greeted and questioned him. Jasper Whitlock, a prosecutor he knew, introduced himself as Renee's son and Bella's half-brother from her second marriage. His wife Alice was already on the way to see Bella.

He told himself, she had her family. She'd be fine.

Most of them left to check on Bella, while those in law enforcement wanted to wait for more information. As he walked to his desk for the case files, he noticed how everyone looked at him and whispered behind his back. He wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was, it had to wait.

He had someone to question.

The captain called him into the office before he had a chance, despite the fact that he was itching to talk with one of the suspects. Garrett joined Alistair to question Mike while Ben worked to get more information on the suspect.

"The mayor and commissioner are on my ass to arrest his accomplice," he stated. "Now there's some rumors you're harboring feelings for the latest victim."

Edward stilled and wondered how something like that reached the man. Marcus Williams had been law enforcement for over forty years. It shouldn't have surprised him.

"I assure you, I can do my job."

The old man nodded and fell back into his chair with a sigh. "I never met the woman, but I've heard of her. If his buddy decides to retaliate on our suspect's behalf, I shouldn't have to tell you that we have a problem."

"We'll find him."

From what Felix and Ben gathered already, the suspect, a one Eric Yorkie, had several aliases and a record. There was an arrest for a few B&E's six years ago in Los Angeles. Spent two years in the pen, and Ben was already on the phone trying to find out more and who were possible accomplices.

He exited the captain's office and headed to where Eric Yorkie waited. Out in the hallway, watching the suspect through the two-way mirror were several intimidating men. Garrett, Jacob, Seth, and Emmett, as Jasper stood nearby but on the phone.

He knew it was pointless to tell them to leave. They wouldn't listen.

"Get anything about the other suspect from Mike?" Edward asked Garrett.

"Alistair is still sitting on him, making sure there's nothing else," Garrett stated, crossing his arms. "He gave us everything he knew. I honestly believe he was scared of Yorkie."

"Yorkie," Emmett snorted. "Goes to show you looks can be deceiving."

"Fuck yeah," Jacob said, shaking his head. "He looks like some geek that spends all his time sitting at a computer playing games."

They all watched as the man sitting behind a table, handcuffed hands on it, smiling at all of them. He knew someone was watching him and he seemed to enjoy that fact. He wore a simple grey suit, glasses and every dark hair was in perfect place. He was unassuming and most would forget about him within seconds from looking away. As he intended, Edward had no doubt.

Garrett opened up a file. "According to his file he spent three years in the army, discharged after a serious injury left him with only seventy-five percent mobility in his left arm. Before that, his childhood showed history of abuse, most reported by neighbors from both parents. In and out of foster homes after his father died in a bar fight. He entered the system permanently at thirteen when his mother refused to press charges against her alleged pimp for hitting him. As soon as he was old enough, he signed up for the army."

"Maybe he has something against Uncle Sam," Emmett suggested.

Edward shook his head. "His records were exemplary but the accident that injured him was questionable."

"He joined to train," Garrett stated. "Just long enough to strengthen and hone his skills."

"Possibly. Which may explain why all those moves were so familiar," Edward said. "It's everything I learned, too." If he was a few years younger, he might have been able to make it over the fence, too.

"Doesn't explain why he went after people like Bella," Jasper stated, slipping his phone in his pocket. "That was Charlie. She had a panic attack after she woke up from a nightmare. They're trying to convince her to go home with him."

"She won't go anywhere," Emmett said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Someone will have to stay with her for a few days." He turned to Edward. "Find out why he did this to my sister and where those coats are."

"Will do," Edward said as he grabbed another file he asked Garrett for earlier. "You ready?" His partner nodded and opened the door.

The asshole only smiled and fell against the back of his chair, looking relaxed. "So did Mike talk? What did he tell you?"

"That's not important right now, Mr. Yorker," Garrett said, taking one of the chairs across from the suspect.

"It's Yorkie," Eric sneered and continued to spell it out to them. Edward stood back, leaning against the wall and watching. The suspect turned his gaze on him. "I know who you are. Do all of them know you had your tongue down her throat before?" The fucker stuck out his own. "Does her ass feel as good as it looked?"

_If they didn't know, they do now_, Edward thought. He only shrugged and kept his expression neutral. "How would you know about that? Hell, how do you know we were going to question you on Miss Swan?" Garrett asked, banging his hand on the table.

It was enough to startle Eric. He shared a look with Edward. Eric mimicked Edward's nonchalance and sat back again, adding a smile. "Is Little Miss Christmas crying?" He leaned a little closer. "Is she all broken up about it?"

No one said a word for a few minutes, but Edward broke the silence. "This was about breaking their spirit, wasn't it?"

Eric said nothing, but the twitch over his left eyebrow was enough to answer Edward's question.

Edward grabbed the other chair, flipped it around, and sat. His arms rested on the top of it, his eyes on Eric.

"There's one thing you didn't consider," Edward said after another bout of silence.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"People like her and the others, it would take a lot more to break their spirits. For every one of them, there are at least another five others like them. Did you know that the Johnson's, the lovely couple that donated two dozen turkeys to the shelter and had all the food baskets and their gifts stolen, had hundreds of people donate canned goods, food, bread, and blankets. This year, they're going to be able to feed three times as many people from last year."

Edward saw the tightening in Eric's jaw, the flare of his nostrils as sweat beaded across his brow.

"The little family that had their gifts stolen after they donated to a couple of orphans, not only had Miss Christmas donate decorations, a tree, and gifts, others heard about the story and delivered clothes, shoes, books and someone anonymously started college funds for each child."

"The list goes on and on," Garrett said, pulling out pictures from the file he held. "Every victim had others help them as they helped others."

"People like this, you can't break their spirit that easily," Edward said, shaking his head. "All you did was give more reasons to believe in it."

Eric shook with anger as his eyes wandered over the pictures of happy faces, some crying but it was obvious not from sadness or hurt. The photo papers crinkled and tore under his grip.

"Why them?" Garrett asked.

Eric didn't bother to look up, only spat out the words. "Where were they or someone like them when I spent my Christmases hiding in the closet? Huh? Where the fuck were they then?"

* * *

Edward was exhausted when he finally reached the sanctuary of his apartment building. After booking Eric Yorkie, they'd gone after his accomplice Lawrence Taylor, another former foster brother. The DA would go easy on Mike since he told them everything but would remain on parole for a few years.

He ached to see Bella, but it was too late to drop by. As he unlocked his door, he heard hers open.

"Tell me," she whispered. "Did you find them?"

Edward sighed and shook his head as he turned to look at her. "The bastard had his buddy shred them in a chipper. They worked part-time for a landscaper."

She rubbed her arms, as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I know it's stupid to be so upset about them."

He stepped closer, unable to deny the pull. "It's not."

"They're just coats," she murmured. Edward saw how close she was to breaking down again. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms.

"They weren't," he said softly. "They symbolized life to you."

She nodded. "Why would someone do something like this?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't know."

She nuzzled his chest, eliciting a shiver of awareness in him. Dressed in only a camisole and shorts, she was pleasantly warm and soft.

"It's cold out here," he said and walked her backward into her warm, fragrant apartment. He kicked the door closed. "It smells good in here." She smelled good, too.

Her hands held onto the sides of his torso, grasping tighter. "Hot chocolate," she said as she looked up at him. Her eyes were soft, but still glistening from her tears. "Want a cup?"

He sighed, "That probably isn't a good idea."

She gave him a small smile. "Sometimes a cup is just a cup, Edward. Doesn't mean there's any strings attached to it. I'm offering it freely, as I have all along."

Something told him she was offering much more than a cup of hot chocolate.

"All right.


	14. A Slice of Comfort

**Chapter Fourteen—A Slice of Comfort**

* * *

"Hey," Bella hissed. "Stop sticking your finger where it doesn't belong."

"I can't help it," Edward groaned, licking said finger. "It smells so good."

She slapped his hand away. "It's not done yet."

Edward groaned and took another deep breath. "I never thought to use Nutella for this."

Bella smiled over her shoulder at him. "Right! Best food invention ever."

Edward hummed and tucked a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear, lingering for a moment too long.

"I'm not sure about that. I still haven't had any of your pie yet."

The smile on her lips, widened, bumping his hip with hers. He'd been crowding her by the stove for the last few minutes, because he couldn't help himself. She swirled and swished the chocolate liquid, all the while humming some song.

"You can have some of my pie in a bit."

"What no jokes?" Edward asked, leaning back against the counter beside her.

She cocked an eyebrow. "About how much you want my pie?" He waited for it, and not a moment later, she giggled. "There's no joking around when it comes to my pie."

Edward groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why are you so upbeat after everything?" He wondered, only because he surprised himself while interrogating Yorkie. When did he start to believe that her spirit was unbreakable?

She shrugged. "I try to hold it in when others are around, by laughing it up or something." She blushed, appearing sheepish at the confession. "Plus, I'm all cried out at the moment. I think what you told me about my coats will eventually hit me."

He saw how much she was holding back, but didn't call her on it.

"I'm sorry they did that to you."

"I know you are," she whispered, leaning over to kiss his cheek. It was so light, Edward was afraid it wasn't real. A minute passed in silence, spent watching her work. She didn't squirm or fidget under his attention, and let him look his fill.

"I realized something today," he said tugging on one of her apron strings. Since the moment she put it on, images of her in nothing but the red, frilly thing replayed in his head.

"What's that?" she asked as she removed the chocolate from the stove. Without thinking about what he was doing, he grabbed two mugs from a nearby cabinet. He'd seen her do more than once. He knew the place like the back of his hand already.

"That people like you aren't as rare as I thought," he said softly, handing her the mugs.

"Gee thanks," she murmured and scowled at him. "Always makes my day to know I'm not special." He heard the playfulness in her tone and smiled.

"You know that's not what I meant," Edward groaned. He took the cup she offered him. "None of the victims lost faith. Every single one of them had others come to their aid."

"Really?" she asked, covering her mouth in her excitement. "Tell me, please." He nodded and told her everything he'd heard. "That's amazing. I'm happy to hear about the shelter too."

"It's where they met," Edward said. "The couple that donated turkeys to that shelter, they met one time while they volunteered. They'd been doing it since then."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"This is good," Edward mumbled and looked toward the living room. "I'm surprised no one is here."

"I told them I would be fine," she said, pouting and shaking her head.

"I'm on the couch just in case you get any ideas, Cullen," Seth said from the living room.

"Oh fuck," Edward hissed, almost dropping the mug. He turned an angry glare onto Bella. "Why didn't you say we weren't alone?"

Bella cocked an eyebrow. "Did you want to be alone?"

"Bells!" Seth called out. His head popped up from where he was lying down on the couch. "Behave."

"Remember, he's a protective ass," she staged-whispered to Edward and looked at her brother again. "Have you seen him in a suit?" She squeezed Edward's bicep and whimpered.

"Fucking hell," Edward stated and placed his mug on the counter. "We'll talk later."

"There's going to be a later?" Bella asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Can you tell it's been a while for her?" Seth groaned as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

"It has not!" she said outraged and shook a fist at him. Edward looked at her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. The tips of her ears matched her sexy apron.

"Sure, sure. I'm leaving. It's suddenly too hot in the kitchen."

"You know what they say. If you can't stand the heat…" Bella sighed as Edward grabbed his bag. "See what you did, Seth. Edward's leaving too."

Again, with the pout, Edward was ready to bite and taste it again. That meant he should go.

Seth stood between them. "Oh good, I'll show him out." He gestured toward the door.

Edward watched the siblings do a good imitation of a Mexican standoff. "I'm not going anywhere," he said.

He had something to say to her, but he'd rather not have her brother hovering when he did.

"Oh good," Bella said, bouncing up and down on her toes. His gaze fell to her chest, and Seth punched his arm for it. Thankfully, no one in the family believed Yorkie about the kiss. That didn't mean they'd take it well when they realized it was true. "Don't be an asshole, Seth."

"Bells, it's after three in the morning." Seth stood his ground, glaring at Edward.

"I'm a big girl," she said. She grabbed her brother and tugged him toward the door.

Seth hadn't stopped glaring at Edward. "I thought you said he was leaving."

"I thought so too," Bella said, nodding. "But it's obvious he's not." Seth gave Edward the standard _I'm watching you_ look. "Stop eyeballing him."

The moment the door closed behind her brother, Edward snapped out of the daze he was in. "I should probably go."

"I thought you were staying," she said softly, grabbing his hand. "Finish your hot chocolate and have some pie. Seth was just doing his brotherly duty."

The look in her eyes wasn't the sweet desire and spark he'd come to know, but something else. She was scared to stay alone. She needed a friend and maybe a little comfort. He couldn't deny her.

"Let's take it into the living room," he said, taking their mugs. "You can slice up some pie."

Bella did a quick dance of happiness, shook her ass for a few seconds, and hopped on her toes to brush her lips on his jaw. She was still humming, as if she hadn't lost a thing. Edward was trying not to imagine her dancing again.

In the living room, he could see the remnants of a pillow and sheet fort. "My brother used to do this whenever I got home from the hospital when I was a kid, always cheered me up," she explained from the kitchen. "Just sit on the floor, it'll be fine."

"Sounds good to me," he said. He wasn't sure what he was still doing there, only that a part of him wanted to stay.

Bella walked in carrying two plates of pie and a small bowl of whipped cream, and his mind went there. She smirked as he helped her take a seat. "Doesn't take a genius to know where your mind went."

"Guilty, don't let it go to your head."

She grinned and said, "As opposed to it going to your head_."_

"I fucking walked into that one."

"No worries," she said, settling on a pillow across from him. "What happened to Mike?"

"The DA is going to go easy on him. He was too scared of Eric, who had protected him once in a foster home they shared for a few weeks. They kept in touch, but personally, I think Eric did that so he'd have allies anywhere he went."

"He really did all this because he hates the fact that no one was there to help him this time of year when he was a kid?"

"Seems like it," he replied. "I checked the records, he was taken from his mother four days before Christmas." He told her everything he found out about them, she had a right to know.

"If Mike refused to tell them about me, how did they find out about where I lived?"

"You're sort of this urban legend around here," he said, shaking his head. "Half the people think you're too good to be true and others know exactly who you are."

Bella threw her hands in the air, whooping. "I have a reputation! I have accomplished one of my missions in life, becoming an urban legend!"

"Miss Christmas strikes again."

She laughed. "I like the sound of that. Miss Christmas, the red-coated crusader, here to make all your holiday dreams come true." Her smile fell. "But now I only have one coat."

He wanted to put the smile back on her face, but had no idea how.

"I wished we had caught them earlier," Edward said. She gestured dismissively. He cut into a perfectly crisp, buttery crust and groaned the moment he took a bite. "Oh fuck, this is like a bite of heaven."

She rose to her knees and bowed. "Thank you, thank you." She settled again and started to eat, but Edward saw that the late hour and the day had weighed heavily on her. He was at a loss on what to say.

He took a moment to look around. Beside the fort, there were other changes. Another tree stood in place of the last one, filled with new ornaments. The torn throw pillows on the couch were gone and new ones colorfully stood out against the wood floors where they sat.

"My family came over while I slept and had it all cleaned up by the time I woke up," she whispered, her gaze on her plate. "Alice and Rosalie found new clothes to replace whatever they tore and touched."

When she shivered, Edward wrapped a blanket across her shoulders. It made her smile a little. He had trouble remembering why he couldn't have her.

"Let me clean up and we can talk," she said a few minutes after they cleaned their plates. "I'm curious now that the case is solved and I'm safe what this means for us."

"Bella," Edward said and followed her into the kitchen. "I meant what I said. I can't give you more."

She dropped the dishes in the sink, her back to him. "I knew you were going to say that."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." She said nothing for a few minutes as she washed dishes. "Can you tell me why?"

"Does it matter?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, the tears that were ready to fall cut through him. "It does, because you don't want to be here with me. I just want to know why."

She saw right through him, had from the beginning.

"I never said I didn't want you," he stated firmly. "Only that I can't give you more, there's a difference."

She threw a dishtowel and shook her head. "Oh that clears it all up, Mr. Cullen."

Edward flinched, because if he was honest with himself, he never wanted to go back to that again. He said nothing for a while. The feel of her fingers sliding against his brought him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm just frustrated. Will you tell me?"

He nodded as she led the way to the cushioned floor again. With every step, he readied himself to let her inside.


	15. One Foggy Night

**Chapter Fifteen—One Foggy Night**

* * *

"Sit," Bella said, settling down among the piles of pillows and blankets again. Edward did as she asked, feeling ridiculous as he ducked beneath a part of her fort. The sheet overhead was transparent enough to allow some light in, but not enough. He couldn't see her face and he hoped that it would be easier to get the words out.

"Your skin is so soft," he murmured, his hand still in hers. He turned his palm enough to capture her fingers.

"You're trying to distract me," she whispered.

He was, there was no denying that. From his position, he saw her bottom lip protrude a bit, his thumb reached to pull on it gently. She laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Stop that," she said, laying down and pulled him with her.

After a minute, he found the courage to say something. "I don't know where to start."

"How about right before you closed your heart to the world."

He never allowed himself to consider it that way, but it was exactly what he'd done. "How do you know that's what I did?"

He felt her shrug, their hands intertwined between them. "It's what I did when I first got sick and my mom left."

"I have to admit, I'm surprised she's still in your life."

"Between my dad refusing visitation and my own unwillingness to see her, it took almost four years after I got better for me to see her."

"That makes you a better person," he whispered. "I would've never been able to forgive someone for leaving me when I most needed them."

"Better or stupid," she said. "I asked myself that all the times she still managed to break a promise. I learned to let it go eventually. It was all she could give me."

It wasn't fair, Edward realized and that was why she had to understand where he was coming from.

"I joined the army right after I graduated from high school. My parents didn't have the money to send for a plane ticket one year for Christmas, and I had just dropped some money on a fucking transmission."

"It's never easy to be away from home during the holidays."

Edward only nodded, trying to get the words out before he got lost in the memories. "I was homesick and my mother must've heard it in my voice," he said. "They came to surprise me and on top of that they were able to bring my long-time girlfriend Maggie with them."

"Was she your high school sweetheart?" Her question was whisper soft and tentative in a way that said he wondered if she truly wanted an answer.

He only nodded and had to rub the small ache in his chest. It was always there, but it flared whenever he thought or talked about the accident.

"They came bearing presents and home cooked frozen meals. Mom must've cooked nonstop for days before coming." There was a small smile at the memory of his Dad's arms filled with stacks of food.

"You're a single child?" she asked. She had turned to her side, soft and warm, tucked against him.

"No," he said lowly. "I had a brother. Liam came to see me, too."

"Edward," she said softly, taking his hand. Whatever she saw on his face under the dim light, it was enough to offer him an out. "You don't have to…I'm sorry." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Don't cry for me," he whispered, facing her and wiping it away. "It was a long time ago, and I want you to understand." She nodded, rubbing her thumb over his hand still on her face. "They drove home, it was foggy, and a truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and missed a stop sign. They were less than twenty minutes from home. They're all dead."

There were no tears, mostly because Edward had been able to lock down his emotions whenever he had to tell the story. A therapist after the accident, Maggie's family, another therapist, and a few captains were the only ones he had to share it with and now this incredible woman.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"You were able to say hello and goodbye," she whispered a few minutes letter. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive."

He shook his head, because he realized she was right. His family could've died on the way to see him and he never would've had those two perfect days.

"It's been twelve years, I never saw it that way," he said, pulling her hand to his mouth and kissing the tips of her fingers. "Thank you."

"I'm here for you, Edward," she said softly. The look in her eyes said exactly what capacity she'd prefer.

"I can't, Bella," he said and pulled her close enough to press his forehead against hers.

"Because you don't want to risk your heart again," she whispered.

With every word he said, he wondered if he was making a mistake. "What I feel for you, after only a few weeks, is stronger than what I felt for Maggie after six years together. I won't survive another blow like that."

"You've lived in perpetual darkness for twelve years, Edward," she cried softly. "Let _me _light the way."

"I can't, I can't," he said as he sat up and rose to his feet. "The thing about darkness is that it can consume and snuff out the light. I don't want to do that to you. You're happy and sweet, and so fucking full of life. I live day by day just trying to find the reason to get up the next morning."

"Edward," she said as she rose to her feet. "It doesn't have to be that way. If friendship is all I can have, I'll take it."

"That's not fair to either of us. It's hopeless."

Her hands crossed over her chest, rubbing against her arms. "So now that we established that you don't want me in any way. What, we go back to being surly neighbors?"

The denial that he didn't want that was on his lips. "You can never be surly," was the only thing he could manage. He kept his gaze on his feet. He wouldn't dare look her in eyes again.

"I think you should go," she whispered, leading the way toward the door. She held it open.

"I can move out if that will be easier." He wanted to take back the words the moment he said them.

"Do whatever you want, Mr. Cullen."

The closure of the door sounded more like a nail to his coffin. He went straight to the cabinet where he kept his liquor and decided he'd drink his demons away. He had another regret to add to the pile he already had.

* * *

An hour later, his cell phone alerted him of a message. Bella's name, bright on the screen made him regret he never took her picture. He looked at the full bottle of whiskey he had grabbed but never drunk from since he parked his ass on the couch. It wasn't the answer. He'd known it all along.

He read her message. _It finally hit me._

He didn't even need to think about it. Rising to his feet, he grabbed the set of her keys she gave him when he watched her. He locked up his place and entered her apartment within a minute. He found her curled up on several pillows in the middle of the living room floor.

"Angel," he sighed. He dropped his jacket where he stood, lifted her in his arms, and carried her to bed. Slipping under the covers with her, he held her close. He murmured soft words as she cried for Peter, for the man that saved her, and for all the memories behind each coat.

"Edward," she whispered, her voice was rough from crying, minutes later. "You're not hopeless."

"I am."

Her hands clutched his shirt before she looked up at him. The dim lighting that streamed across the room from the bathroom bathed her face in light. She was so beautiful.

Eyes bright from her tears, she replied, "You wouldn't be here if you were hopeless."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," he murmured, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "One minute after I left, I wanted to come back and I knew I'd fail."

"Fail at what?"

"Staying away from you," he said as he pressed her closer. "I never said I didn't want you."

"You never said you did either."

"Forgive me?" His lips skimmed across her cheek, her forehead, and along her jaw to a spot behind her ear. "I know I don't deserve it—"

"Edward?" she interrupted.

He pulled back enough to see her face. "Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He smiled and did just that.


	16. Notes

**Chapter Sixteen—Notes**

* * *

Bella felt especially warm when she woke up several hours later. They had continued to talk after his sweet kiss, but the emotional day eventually lulled her to sleep. She had fought it, mostly because she worried about nightmares, but in his arms, she slept well.

She hummed, as the light of day called to her. The scent of breakfast and coffee in the air made her shift to sit up and wonder why he was gone. She knew immediately, but hoped it was just her imagination. She was afraid to open her eyes to confirm it.

She did anyway.

His side of the bed was empty and cold, but her heart refused to give it meaning. Her eyes drifted from that spot to the pillow he laid on hours earlier as he spoke of the Christmas mornings before his family was gone. They were vastly different from those after, when he spent them alone or on the job, staying busy to keep the memories from invading him and pulling him further into the darkness.

She had no idea what to make of this new development. He said he couldn't stay away from her. If that was the case, why did she wake up alone?

Shivering, she pulled the blankets higher and under her chin. Something caught her eyes, her fingers grasping it before it fell off the bed.

It was a note.

_I couldn't wake you, angel. I had to leave to take care of a few things. _

_I'll check on you soon. Get some rest and relax. Did you know you smile when you whisper my name in your sleep? _

_Edward_

She laughed, holding her hand to her mouth in surprise and a little embarrassment. He was being too nice, because she also drooled and snored whenever she had a late night. How could this man believe he was hopeless?

She rose from bed and grabbed some clothes. It was almost noon on the eighteenth and she had some shopping to do. She had already bought Edward something for Christmas, but it was before she got to know him. Now she wanted to get him something else.

She also wanted to find another jacket. There was a collection she had to restart, because she wasn't about to allow the loss of her beloved coats hinder her tradition.

Under the spray of her shower, her thoughts lingered on Edward. His past haunted him and she wanted to believe he could get past it and move on. She knew that kind of loss would forever mark him, but if he allowed the right people inside, he could do much more than get by as he had for years.

She exited her shower hopeful. In the fog mirror, Edward wrote another note.

_I want to see you in this mirror –Edward _

He even added a winking smiley face. Her eyes widened at the possible scenarios that he could do that. Oh man, taking it slow would be impossible with this man. Why should she anyway?

In the kitchen, she heard a few voices all come to a stop as she entered the living room. Three friendly faces greeted her, Kate, Rosalie, and Alice.

She couldn't help but smile as she sat at the island bar area. "What's up?"

Kate was the first to reply. "Edward called this morning and said he wanted someone to watch over you." She smiled knowingly, her blue eyes shining with delight. A lover of the arts, she had commissioned many of Bella's pieces for various parks, corporations, and galleries. She was practically her non-paid agent.

Bella rolled her eyes, but wasn't able to even pretend to be upset about it. "Oh great, that's all I need, another brother," she playfully grumbled.

Alice, in all her long, black hair glory that she was envious of, snickered. "Oh, his thoughts are far from brotherly."

"I concur," Rosalie, her glamazon best friend and sister-in-law said. "Pretty sure he adjusted himself a couple of times after leaving your room, before he left."

Alice and Kate fanned themselves. "Let me tell you, he had a hard time doing that discreetly."

They all laughed.

"I know exactly what you're talking about," Bella said after she was able to talk again. Rosalie cocked a brow. "I kind of had a close encounter with it when we were talking in bed." She giggled, unable to help herself. "He was a complete gentleman though." She looked at her friends and family, who all wore similar expressions of concern. "He won't hurt me."

"He's been alone a long time, Bella," Rosalie said, patting her hand as she set a plate of eggs benedict in front of her. "He might not be ready to give you what you want."

Bella tugged on her hair, running her fingers through it. "Does that mean I don't give it a chance? End it before it can even start. If _I _can't, there's a chance no one ever will. He doesn't deserve that."

Kate rubbed her back and nodded. "I've known him for several months and I'll be the first to agree with you. Besides, I never saw a man have such a hard time leaving like he did this morning."

Bella looked at her. "Yeah?" Kate nodded and explained how he kept going back to check on her while giving them instructions. "Instructions for what?" she asked.

Kate and the others only smiled at her. "You'll see."

"You guys suck," she said, widening her eyes and looking at her girls. "Come on, tell me. He'll never know."

Rosalie hissed, "Fucking hate when you use those eyes for getting information."

Bella added a trembling lip. She had to work extra hard for them, not so much for the males in her family. One bat of her eyelashes and they were putty in her hands.

"Look away," Alice said, holding a hand over her own eyes.

"We don't have to tell her everything," Kate said, tucking some hair away from Bella's face.

"I swear you're like the opposite of Medusa. Instead of turning to stone we turn to goo and become your minions." Rosalie grabbed Kate by the elbow and their purses. "We're leaving."

Bella huffed when she figured she could work on them while they went out. "Give me a minute and I'll go with you," she said, stepping off the barstool. Alice pushed her back on it and made her catch her elbow on the counter.

"Nope, you are to stay home for the rest of the day."

"But…"

"No buts," Rosalie said, tossing Alice her purse and jacket. "You're under orders."

"I'm a grown woman I have you know," Bella said.

"Oh fuck," Alice said, running past Bella. "She's going to add pouting and tears and we'll never stand the chance."

"Let's go," Rosalie stated, holding the door open for Alice and Kate. "We mean it. Stay home. Work on a project or something. We'll check on you later."

"Under whose orders?" Bella cried out, running toward the closing door.

"Everyone."

* * *

Bella paced before deciding she needed to work. Dressed, she exited her apartment a few minutes later. Before she reached the stairway that led to her studio, she went down to check her mail. The sounds of her neighborhood called to her and decided she'd only go out to grab a drink from the café down the road.

She opened her box, smiling at the amount of Christmas cards inside. Tucking the mail in her bag, she grabbed her keys ready to head outside. She cursed as her cell phone chimed and she had to dig around for it.

Edward in all his handsome glory was on her screen. She did a little jig and answered.

"Stay home," he said for a greeting.

"How?" she cried, cursing under her breath.

"I have spies everywhere," he said, chuckling. She looked around, eyeing her own security camera and flipping it off. Edward laughed, which confirmed her suspicion.

"But I have things to do," she said as she headed back upstairs.

"They can wait until tomorrow."

"You're bossy," she grumbled.

"I miss you too," he said and hung up. She stared at her phone in surprise. She double-checked that the call was indeed from Edward and it wasn't just her imagination before she typed out a message.

_No pie for you –B_

She was already in her studio when he replied. _Now, that's a little harsh don't you think? _

_Shut up, I'm working _was her answer as she turned on the music. She spent twenty minutes working on a sketch for a new project when she saw her phone light up. There was only a little disappointment when it wasn't Edward, but she answered in her usual way.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Open up," he said gruffly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had the music on. I didn't hear the buzzer." She ran to the door, pressing the button and heading downstairs. She kissed his chilly, rosy cheek and led the way toward her apartment. Her father made her kitchen look considerably smaller, reminding her of her brother Emmett.

She served him some of the left over cherry pie and some coffee. "What's up?" There was no beating around the bush.

"I like this Edward fellow," he said, shrugging.

Bella warmed up immediately and nodded. "I like him too."

"He's got something in his past—"

She patted his hand. "He told me about his family." Charlie's eyebrow cocked and she saw how much of what she said surprised him.

"Good," he said, giving her the first smile since his arrival. "I didn't want you to give up too quickly."

She contemplated that, and realized that maybe he saw a little of himself in Edward. Her father had a hard time juggling work, two children, and one that was battling cancer when his wife left them. From what she remembered when Sue came into his life three years after her parents' divorce, she had to fight hard to get him to come around.

"I'm not going to give up," she said, sipping on her coffee. "I'm just not sure where we stand right now. Friends, I think."

Charlie kept looking at the time. Edward had left the apartment hours earlier, determined to set some things in motion. The young man had gathered all of Bella's family and friends to help accomplish it over the next few days.

Edward's plan to bring a permanent smile on Bella's face would be the perfect bow to her Christmas after everything. She might not know where she stood with Edward, but Charlie had no doubt that it would be by his side.

"You got the short stick, didn't you?" Bella asked a few minutes later. "You're my babysitter."

Charlie laughed, nothing got passed his daughter. He tucked her against his side. "I wanted to check on you, besides Edward will be here in a few minutes. He has something for you."

"What is it?" she asked.

Before he could say anything, she heard someone knocking on the door. Leery of delivery boys after everything, she grabbed her taser from a drawer in her kitchen as precaution.

Charlie watched with mild curiosity and some pride as she approached the door, already knowing who was behind it. He followed a few steps away and waited.

"Hi, angel," Edward said, but put his hands up when he saw that she was armed. "Hey, I come bearing gifts."

She laughed and pulled him inside when she noticed her dad was ready to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm off to finish work," he replied with a wink.

"Thank you, Sir," Edward said.

"Call me Charlie," he said, offering his hand once again. "I'll see you two soon."

Bella shrugged and kissed her father goodbye. "Thanks for coming by," she whispered.

"I wish I could've done more to save you the heartache this Christmas," he replied as he held her close.

"Just being here for me is enough."

* * *

Edward made himself comfortable in the living room he cleaned up earlier while Bella slept. She didn't seem to be in a bad mood even though he made sure she remained home.

She settled on the couch beside him, shifting so her feet tucked under her backside and faced him. "Is that for me?" she pointed to the two gift boxes on the table.

He nodded and felt nervous. "Before you open them, I wanted to ask you something."

"All right."

"Will you go as my date to Garrett and Kate's party?" Whatever she expected him to say, it was clear he surprised her. Her mouth dropped open twice, speechless. After a minute, he started to fidget under her stare. "You're giving me a complex, Bella."

She bounced up to her knees and kissed him soundly. He groaned and pulled her closer, making her topple onto his lap. Not that he minded one bit and took advantage of the new position. Breathless, he retreated enough to look at her.

"I take that as a yes?"

She grinned. "It's a hell yes!"

He laughed and pulled her in for another kiss, deeper than the one before. Her hands drove him crazy as they curled in his hair. It wasn't too long before the world fell away and all he could do was think about her and this perfect moment.

* * *

**AN: Thanks everyone! Love your sweet reviews and I even got a POEM! You are amazing! To clarify Edward is 33 years old and Bella is about 27 years old.**


	17. Match Made in Heaven

**Chapter Seventeen—Match Made in Heaven**

* * *

After a few minutes of kissing and tasting her lush mouth, Edward pulled back enough to breathe. "As much as I'm enjoying this—" he hissed even as he pulled her closer.

"I can feel that," she whispered. Her mouth was on his neck, which didn't leave much room for actual thinking. At least not with the part he should be. He cleared his throat, but it turned into a grunt as she tested the edge of his jaw with her teeth.

"Presents," he blurted out his last coherent thought. Her sigh was soft and teased his wet skin, which was followed by a mumbled "cock blocker," under her breath. Burying his face where her neck met shoulder, he laughed.

"You're lucky I like presents," she said, looking up at him with a crooked smile.

"Good to know."

With her still settled on his lap, she reached for the first of his gifts. Nerves hit him hard as she started to tear into the paper, enough that he stopped her with his hand.

"This isn't exactly from me," he said.

The question was in her eyes, but he moved his hand away so that she could finish opening it. She sucked in a sharp breath when she pushed the white tissue paper away.

"Oh my God," she cried, pulling out the red coat. "It's the coat Peter gave me." Tears immediately started to form in her beautiful eyes. "How?" she asked, hugging it close to her. It fell short of her knees by several inches, and there were some frayed edges from a lot of use. It was a well loved coat.

"They're all pleading out, Bella. There's no need for a trial, so when you said you had it in a box, I decided to check something out. They thought it was another gift," he replied, wiping away the tears. "They hadn't destroyed it."

She nodded and nuzzled his neck for a moment. "I haven't worn it in years of course, so I packed it up in the box a while back."

"It looks like it could fit you," he said, shrugging. It did, but he didn't know shit about that kind of thing.

"Nope, I grew breasts my last year in high school so it doesn't close," she said and laughed when he sputtered while staring at her chest. "Thank you." She gave him another deep kiss filled with so much more than gratitude.

"Anytime, angel," he whispered and kissed her temple. "Open your other one."

She did as he asked, giving him a smile. Upon opening it, she started to bounce happily on his thighs. "It's my first new red coat!" She rose to her feet, pulling the garment out and dancing around with it. "It's beautiful and perfect." She touched one of the ruffles along one of the lapels and smiled. "I love it. Thank you." She dropped it back in the box and climbed on his lap again, her hands on his shoulders.

"I have to say that it is not easy to find a red coat with Christmas around the corner in your size."

"I was afraid of that," she said thoughtfully. "My family usually gets me two every year. With this one, the one that I was wearing during the robbery, and my Christmas gifts, that's four coats."

"That's a great start," he said, watching her as she looked down at his chest, playing with one of his buttons. "What is it?"

"Did you freak out this morning?"

He sighed, because he knew he couldn't hide the truth from her. "For about three seconds."

She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, a protective move he'd seen her do more than once.

"All right, at least a minute."

"Why?"

"I haven't shared my life with anyone outside of work in a long time, Bella." He curled his hand over the back of her neck, rubbing to soothe her and maybe himself too. "I woke up this morning and hoped that it would be first of many."

"Then you freaked out."

He nodded. "Since Maggie, all I've had are meaningless encounters and after a while those felt even emptier than my bed at night. I stopped doing that, too. With the army, then work and my recent transfers and moves, I didn't need it." She squeezed his hand when he closed his eyes and said nothing for several moments. "I'm going to mess up."

"You're a guy," she said, smiling a little. "I will too."

"I doubt that," he said.

Bella shrugged. "I've got a quick temper."

"You can't hold a grudge at all, angel."

"Exactly," she said through clenched teeth and he realized she was serious. "And people have taken advantage of that."

He pulled her in for a quick kiss. "She doesn't deserve you."

She rubbed his jaw with her hand and scratched a little at the scruff. "I like that you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Your mother, the only one that you've spoken ill of despite everything she'd done. Even then it wasn't much."

"See, too nice."

"Such a hardship," he murmured, kissing her again. "I'm being serious though. Between my mood swings, my long hours, there will be times where my work comes home with me. I'll be an asshole on those days."

She nodded. "I've gone four days without showering while working nonstop on a project to meet a deadline. If I'm in the zone and we have a date, there's a good chance I'll show up late or not at all."

"I'm a slob."

She huffed, "Neat freak."

"Mr. Grinch."

"Miss Christmas," she s

"I hate salads."

She scowled. "My walnut and cranberry salad is the bomb!"

"Match made in heaven," he said, shaking his head and chuckling.

She smiled and nodded. "Hallelujah!"

They said nothing for a while, just holding each other. His hand patted her bottom softly, squeezing. "Not that I mind you on my lap, but we have somewhere to go."

She smiled and brushed her lips along his jaw. "I kind of like where I am now."

He hummed and allowed his head to fall back against the couch to allow her more access. "Oh fuck," he groaned when she scraped her teeth over his neck. "We have a little time."

"Good." She swiveled her hips and he had to grasp them to stop her moving. He hadn't come in his pants since he was a teenager. It had been too long. Her moan echoed in his ear, her head on his shoulder a second later. "Do I look virtuous to you or something?" He wanted to ask, but there wasn't time for that conversation.

"I don't call you angel for nothing." She bit him, making him yelp. "We really do need to go—"

"Sure, sure."

"Stop interrupting," he said with a groan. "You're going to keep me on my toes."

"I'd prefer you on your back," she teased and rolled her hips to show him what she meant.

With that, he grabbed her and sat her on the couch on the cushion beside him. "Devil woman," he said, rising to his feet. "Go get dressed. Everyone is waiting for us."

"Everyone," she questioned, looking confused.

At his nod, she rose to her feet and danced over to kiss his cheek. "Why didn't you say so?"

Edward watched her run to her room, her gifts in hand and a smile on her face. "Don't fuck this up," he told himself.

He pulled out his cell phone to check in with Kate. She was organizing Bella's friends and family for dinner to give her any red coats they can find so she had them to wear for the rest of December, as was her tradition. From last count that morning, they only had found four, including his.

He hadn't been kidding when he said it was hard to find a size six red coat before Christmas. Worse, they all had to be different. Luck was on his side when he happened by a vintage clothing store and found the one he bought her.

He hoped Kate and the others had some luck too.

"Edward," Kate answered and from the tone of her voice, their luck had run out.

_Shit._


	18. Light Up

**Chapter Eighteen—Light Up**

* * *

Ten minutes had passed and Bella had yet to return from her bedroom. Edward checked his watch, realizing they had a little more time than he originally thought. He called out for her, cautiously approaching the door to her room.

When there was no response, he peeked inside through the crack and saw her sitting on her bed. Clutched in her hand was her new red coat, but it was the fact that she wore nothing but an oversized white tank top that caught his attention.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm a little overwhelmed."

He cracked a smile and walked inside. "Understandable," he said, taking the coat from her and laying it on her bed. He tugged her onto her feet, but groaned when he saw she was not wearing pants, just underwear. It was a tiny, black little thing that left little to the imagination.

His eyes lingered on her bare legs, long smooth and inviting. He couldn't help but continue the trek further north, ascending to the small patch of fabric between her thighs. His mouth was suddenly dry and he had to work to keep from toppling her onto the bed.

When his gaze finally reached her sweet face, there was a smirk and he swore her eyes danced. His own narrowed slightly.

"My plan for seduction wasn't meant to start until we came back," she murmured, removing one of her hands from his grip to place on his shoulder. "But this seems like a good time as any."

"Angel," he groaned as he pressed his forehead to hers, his hands sitting loosely on her hips. "We should get going. The weather is actually holding up, I wanted to take a walk." She only hummed in response, her fingers spearing into his hair. He shivered as desire froze him in place, there was nowhere he'd rather be. "I suppose one more kiss would be fine."

Her lips spread into a smile. "I should think that one kiss from me will be more than fine."

"Fucking hell, woman," he hissed, stepping closer and eliminating the space between them. "Shut up so I can kiss you."

Bella laughed, but it turned into moan as he captured her hips in his large hands, spreading his fingers over her sensitive skin. His mouth slanted over hers, taking what he wanted. Delivering a devastating blow to her control, just the way she liked it. The tips of his fingers moved until he cupped her backside in his very capable hands. Minutes passed like seconds, as time seemed to disappear whenever he touched her.

"Let me take care of you," he murmured. Before she could utter a word, one of his hands moved from her behind to her front and under the fabric.

"Oh," she gasped, her head falling back slightly to breathe. "Edward." Any other words she said made little sense to her the moment his mouth latched onto her neck and his fingers brushed between her thighs. A part of her wanted to protest, tell him she wanted him to share in the pleasure, but she simply couldn't get the words out.

Besides, it felt like he was enjoying himself, if the ridge in his jeans were any indication. Before another thought was able to take root, one of his fingers slipped inside her. Ecstasy started to build when he added another, and she wondered if she'd survive.

Edward felt her every breath along his shoulder, but he cursed the fact that it wasn't against his skin. She was slick, tight, and wonderfully warm. He ached everywhere, as a desperate need to touch and taste her ran through his veins. He caged her in his arms, hers resting over his shoulders. She occasionally emphasized her pleasure with well-timed hard grips of his back and hard tugs on his hair that matched every thrust of his fingers.

"That's it, Angel," he whispered, his mouth moving further down her chest. His free hand skimmed her side, grazing her breast. His lips followed, pausing when he saw the ink that marked her skin.

He pulled away enough to see the word "spark" in an elegant script on the side of her breast, under her arm.

"So I'd always remember," she said nervously, not looking at him.

He kissed the word once and smiled up at her, to show that it didn't bother him. It didn't. He loved that she wanted to keep the memory of her friend, her first love, close to her. She'd find soon enough that he had some ink of his own.

His lips sought hers again. Both felt desperate for that connection again. Her fingers climbed up his arms, digging into his shoulders as his own delved deeper, harder inside her. She gasped, moaned, and whimpered under his hands, his mouth, and tongue.

With his teeth, he pulled the scoop of her tank top down, exposing a breast. He groaned in approval and immediately sucked a peak between his lips, lashing it with this tongue.

"Bella," he groaned when he felt her fingers rub the front of his jeans. His hips moved in the same rhythm of the two fingers now inside her. She gasped suddenly, every muscle in her body immobile before she shook in his arms, his name tumbling from her lips.

Breathless and nearly witless from desire, he held her close as she calmed down. Neither said a word, but soon, she looked up at him and smiled. It was when he saw one side of her mouth tilted further up than the other that he knew he was in trouble.

She dropped down to her knees and worked on his jeans.

"Oh fuck," he hissed.

He wanted to protest and say that they didn't have time.

He wanted to tell her it wasn't necessary, that they'd continue later.

He wanted to say all those things, but the words lodged in his throat the moment she took him in her mouth.

Edward's head fell back as he groaned, but only for a moment. The sight of Bella on her knees, with that lush mouth stretched around him, wasn't something he wanted to miss. The moment his eyes landed on hers, he knew he wouldn't last long. Her eyes were bright and wide, beautiful as she watched him watch her.

Her grip on him was firm, her tongue warm as it slid over him. He groaned, unable to keep his eyes off her. A part of him battled to be as gentle as possible. She made that impossible as she encouraged him to move with her hands on his ass, squeezing and pushing him to take what she offered.

Another groan that was more grunt escaped his parted lips as his hips moved in a tolerable rhythm. He wanted it to last as long as possible, but it seemed futile as she sucked him harder. Her hands seemed magical, moving between his thighs to tease him.

He cursed as his hips quickened and cried out her name as he came. His skin felt like it was on fire wherever she was touching him. Panting and out of breath, he watched as she tucked him back inside his black boxer briefs, gently zipping him back up.

He helped her to her feet and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"How the fuck am I supposed to survive dinner now?" he hissed as she laughed.

"Dinner?"

"With your family," he replied.

"Oh my God," she said. "They're going to know what we did the second we see them."

Edward shrugged and kissed her lips softly. "Get dressed."

"Yes, sir," she purred.

He practically ran out of the room after that, positive if he stayed, they wouldn't make it to dinner. Normally, that wouldn't be a bad thing. The problem was that he was positive that her family would hunt them down.

As he waited for Bella, he checked in with Kate again. The restaurant had to push back their reservation, which meant they had an hour to kill. He looked toward Bella's bedroom and wondered if they should risk another round.

Before he could make the choice, Bella appeared. Dressed in the coat he bought her. She wore a skirt or dress underneath, her legs exposed in nude stockings, beautiful and she wore ankle boots.

"Ta da," she said, presenting herself and doing a full turn for his viewing pleasure.

He chuckled and realized he wasn't the least bit ashamed of what they'd done. To give her pleasure, to give her a breathtaking smile would be well worth any trouble her brothers might cause.

"You look beautiful," he said, pulling her close. "Dinner has been pushed back for a bit, but I'd like to take that walk anyway."

"Sounds good to me," she said, biting her lip a second later.

"What's wrong?"

"I got you something," she replied and ran over to the tree. She spent a few seconds looking and sprang up when she found it. Nervously she handed the gift to him. "I know its early and its only one of your gifts."

"When did you buy this?" He'd gone shopping with her the last time she'd gone, and was positive there was nothing she bought him that time.

"Before all the crap with the robberies," she murmured. "Wait." She grabbed his black jacket and had him slip it on, before allowing him to open his gift. Inside the box was a red scarf. "I know, I know. It's really fucking weird when couples dress similar, but keep in mind this was before this happened between us."

"I don't mind," he said, pulling it out of the box. "Do you giving me a hand? I don't often wear one." She smiled and took it from him, fixing it just right. Her eyes were on his chest as she made another adjustment and his were on her. He bent to capture her lips in another kiss. She muttered an oath, but didn't seem to mind.

Minutes after the sun had set he followed her outside and hoped she liked what he and her neighbors had worked on all day.

When he left that morning, he intended to get as many new red coats for Bella with the help of her family. As he walked out of the building after leaving instructions for Kate and the others, neighbor after neighbor came up to him, having heard what happened to Bella. All offered help in any way, and he took advantage of it.

The moment she stepped outside, she froze just as the street lit up with new lights. "What?" she asked, shaking her head as she looked as each tree in the sidewalk lit up with white lights. There had been holiday decorations before, but not like this.

The city had provided lights strung from light pole to light pole, stretched over the street with a lit up wreath in the center in late November. It was nice and all, but not enough. That had residents decorate their own buildings and stoops, in the best way they could.

Edward wanted her to have a little more and the neighbors delivered.

Bella circled around, wonder in her eyes. "Did you have something to do with this?"

He only shrugged. She jumped in his arms kissing him once again. Excitedly, she tugged him down the steps and onto the sidewalk. He took her hand in his, leading her to the coffee house for some warm drinks to hold them over until they had to meet her family.

He watched her take in new decorations and lights with a smile on her face that the lighting paled in comparison to match.

As if she detected his gaze, she shook her head. "Your reputation of Mr. Grinch is falling apart, you know."

"I'm still a Grinch with everyone else."

Edward proved his words true when a young man stared at Bella as if she was something to eat. He glared at the little shit, even moved his jacket enough for the badge on his belt to gleam under the light. That hurried the asshole's steps, almost making him slip.

Bella groaned beside him. "You're going to be handful."

Feeling a little devious, he replied, "You mean a mouthful." She blushed as he tucked her against his side.

As they walked down the street, Edward mentally prepared for having dinner with a big, happy family. The first one in over a dozen years, he couldn't help but feel out of his element.


	19. Mr Christmas?

**Chapter Nineteen—Mr. Christmas?**

* * *

Hot chocolates in hand, Edward and Bella passed the store where he bought her new coat, and something else caught her eye in the window.

"I still need those earrings for the party," she said, pulling toward the door, which he held open for her.

"Fuck," he hissed, pulling out his phone to send him a reminder for the next day. "I need to get my suit cleaned."

"What color is it?"

"Black," he said absently, following her inside. "Why?"

She shrugged, but replied, "Helps me picture you in it in my head." He cocked an eyebrow, because that was not enough of an answer to him. "Men don't corner the market on fantasizing, Edward."

He grumbled under his breath, making a quick adjustment. His mind went straight to the gutter on the thought of making her fantasies come true. Her giggle made him smile, so he couldn't stay upset with her.

"Hello, Detective Cullen," the shopkeeper said from behind a counter toward the front of the store. "I see your gift was a winner." Bella beamed at the little old man, spinning around to show him the new coat.

"It was, sir," Edward said, shaking his hand, surprised by the strong grip. His flyaway and wispy hair was completely white, and his smile reached his intelligent blue eyes.

"Aro please," he said, laughing as Bella skipped over to introduce herself. "I have to admit, never would've pictured you with someone so…"

"Vibrant," Edward said.

"He means annoying," she stage-whispered. The old man smiled at her, the look in his eyes softening even further.

"Beautiful," Edward said as he tried to keep his face neutral.

"Oh, that means cute. Adorable," she said with a sigh. "Who wants to be cute with a stud muffin like him by my side?" She threw her hands up in the air, exhaling sharply. "I need something that says, 'come to me, baby?'" She grinned, swirled around, and headed toward the jewelry area of the thrift shop.

"I might not survive," Edward murmured, making the old man chuckle.

"She doesn't shy away, does she?" They watched her for a few minutes. Occasionally she'd show Edward something she liked and ask his opinion. "If there was only one word to describe her, what would it be?"

Edward's lips slowly twitched as one word came to mind. "Perfect."

As they looked around more, a young woman in her early twenties walked in, greeting the shopkeeper warmly. She was quiet as she browsed the coats and sweaters section. From what Edward could see, the one she wore was threadbare and worn, too short for the cold weather.

Bella disappeared into the dressing room, having found something she wanted. Edward wandered back toward the cash register and kept his eye on the woman.

"She comes in everyday, hoping she has enough for a coat," Aro said when Edward asked about her. "She won't let me give it to her."

"Homeless?"

Aro shook his head. "No, but she used to come in with some punk that was awful to her. He suddenly disappeared and now she can't afford anything."

"Probably took her money or stuck her with full rent."

Aro nodded. "She has a job and it pays the bills, but just barely."

Edward thought for a moment and hoped that Bella wouldn't notice. He pulled out his wallet and held out a hundred dollar bill, wishing he carried more. "Let her know she has a hundred dollars to spend, but not until we leave."

Aro smiled and handed Edward a notepad and pen. He didn't want to take credit, but if the woman was anything like him, he'd want to know why someone would help him. He scribbled out a quick note and hurriedly passed it to Aro as Bella came up to the counter with her purchases.

If she saw or heard anything, she didn't show it. They left, hand in hand with a small bag between them. Outside, at the door of the restaurant she finally said something.

"You're a good man, Edward." She kissed his cheek before she walked inside.

"Of course she noticed," he grumbled. He stamped down the fear that started to creep on him earlier and followed her.

* * *

Bree walked up to the cash register where Aro waited with a smile. She hated how much he reminded her of her grandfather. She also loved it, since she missed him so much. At eighteen, she ran away from him, following her boyfriend Carlos.

Three years later, the boy she followed was in rehab and out of her life for good. She worked, but every penny she earned went toward rent, utilities, and food. A part of her wanted to call home, find out how her family was doing, and beg to come home.

Her pride prevented her from doing just that.

"No coat, sweetheart?" Aro asked, as he had since the temperature started to drop.

"Maybe next week," she said softly, handing him the two turtlenecks that would help with the cold.

"Well, today's your lucky day," he said, handing her a note and some money.

"What is it?"

He explained and with every word, she started to tear up. "Why would he do that?"

"Read the note," Aro said, winking.

She opened it and read it aloud. "_Since I found my angel in red, I thought you could use one too. Stay warm and Happy Holidays."_

Bree had seen the beautiful couple and heard about Miss Christmas from a couple of her coworkers at the coffee house. She was real and now it seemed there was a Mr. Christmas.

"I can buy a coat?"

"I think you can get a little more," Aro said and pointed to a sign behind him. "Everything in the store is thirty percent off."

She smiled and ran to the grey coat she wanted for the last two weeks. On the way back to the cash register, she grabbed a red knit beanie and decided it would be perfect.

Thirty minutes later, she treated herself to some pie at the diner down the street, wearing her new coat and beanie. A sweet couple that reminded her of her parents, holding hands in the booth behind her talked animatedly about all the new lights a few blocks away. She had noticed the lights too. As she paid for her order, she asked her server to add their bill to hers, adding a quick note much like the one from her angel in red.

She felt good when she got home. Enough that she picked up the phone and made a call that was three years overdue.

When she heard a familiar voice answer, she nearly cried. "Mom."

* * *

Bella watched quietly from where she sat at the table with her family, as Edward paced nearby, on the phone.

"Don't take it personally, Bella," Kate said softly. "This is usually how he is whenever we got him to go out with us."

"How many of you was it when you went out?" she asked, biting her thumbnail.

"About three or four of us, from the station," Kate replied.

Bella winced and looked around the table. Everyone had come to see her, and probably meet Edward. The first man she brought around in years. There were twenty of them there for dinner, including some of Edward and Garrett's fellow detectives.

He had to feel out of place.

Bella watched as Edward walked over to Charlie and asked him something, only to return to the phone.

"You guys are assholes," Edward said through clenched teeth, glaring at Garrett a few minutes later.

Garrett tried to pull off innocence, but utterly failed. "What did I do?"

Edward's eyes narrowed and a vein on his forehead popped. Bella secretly willed her libido to quiet down. "You want to explain this?" He lifted his phone that showed some video playing.

One she recognized immediately. "You uploaded my wipeout!" she cried out, slapping Garrett's arm. She rose to her feet and joined Edward. "That shit is so embarrassing."

"You should see Edward's reaction," Garrett said, grinning like a loon.

She grabbed Edward's phone. "Oh, let me see."

Edward was quick to snatch it back. "No! You will not see!"

Jacob handed her his iPad, something he never left home without since it usually worked to calm his three-year-old son Paul down. Bella grinned at Edward and he groaned as the video started to play. The video that had been up since Garrett took the security footage to look for the thieves.

It already had one-point-five million hits and ads.

"This explains why my captain knew," Edward grumbled. "And why everyone at work keeps making a face when they see me." He didn't elaborate when she cocked an eyebrow in question.

She watched the spectacular wipeout that all started with Edward's out of place question, "You think I'm sexy?"

Edward's reaction was what had her attention. He tugged on his hair for a few seconds and his hands clasped each side of his face in horror, _Home Alone/The Scream _style. It was when she fell to her knees and started to cry that his entire demeanor changed. His handsome faced softened, and twice he tried to reach for her but stopped himself. His hands clenched at his sides, as if he was at war with himself.

Several seconds after she started to laugh in the video, Bella saw the beginnings of a smile on his face.

Before she addressed Edward, she looked at Garrett. He shrugged and nervously fidgeted as she glared. Her brothers and father were not the only interrogators in the family.

"What can I say, it's a freaking classic," he started to say, but stopped when her eyes narrowed. "It needed to be shared with the world?" he tried again.

"The money it's generating," she said softly, expecting some kind of explanation. She knew how that stuff worked, a little at least.

"Is going into an account for your favorite charity," Kate said. "I helped set that up."

"Well then, you're forgiven," she said, smiling. Jacob took back the iPad and replayed the video for the others at the table, snickering at Seth and Edward the whole time.

"I'm not forgiving him that easily," Edward grumbled, scratching his forehead with his middle finger. Garrett answered with a well-maneuvered double-bird behind his back as he took his seat.

"What are you twelve?" she quipped, laughing when Garrett's ears turned red. She pulled on Edward's arm and tugged him toward the table. "Are you okay?" she asked him, placing her hand on his thigh. His hand rested over hers, squeezing.

"I thought you'd be more upset," he said.

Something in his voice sent alarm bells in her head. Since they left the shop earlier, he'd been quieter and even a little sullen. Typical behavior when he stayed with her before. She never expected him to change overnight, and she intended to introduce him slowly to her family.

He was however, the one that asked for all this. Apparently, he wasn't ready, but he was trying for her.

"I had wipeouts like that before," she said, picking up the menu. "I've been clumsy my whole life and I learned to roll with it." He said nothing. "You didn't like that you were wrong about my reaction."

His reply was another squeeze of her hand on him.

She leaned a little closer, intending to whisper to him. He automatically bent down to accommodate her and it made her smile.

"You knew the lights would make me happy," she whispered, draping her arm across the back of his chair. "You knew my old jacket was important to me, and you knew that I'd love this new red coat."

His shoulders relaxed slightly with her words. "We're still getting to know each other," he said, leaning toward her enough that his temple pressed against her head. "I want to know everything."

"You stick around long enough, you will."

He smiled and together they looked over her menu. They argued about what to order, opting to get two different things so they could share. As she talked with her loved ones, Edward quietly watched and listened. He rarely spoke, but he'd often share a smile or secret glance with her.

"Time for presents," Kate interrupted as forks clanked on plates piled with rich desserts.

"Presents?" Bella questioned. "No one told me we were doing presents already."

"That's because they're all for you, angel," Edward murmured.

Edward watched as it dawned on her that all this wasn't just about dinner and meeting her family. It was about her.

She squirmed under everyone's attention, shyly smiling. "You didn't have to do that."

"We wanted to," Jacob said, handing her the first box. She happily tore it open and squealed as she pulled out another new coat.

Her father and his wife Sue were next, with a beautiful red leather jacket. Kate and Garrett offered her another, a sportier version that she loved. She opened a few others.

"We tried to find you enough jackets to complete your collection of twenty-seven red coats," Kate said softly, shaking her head. "But with Christmas around the corner, and such a popular color during the season, it wasn't possible to get you all of them."

"We put the word out," Leah said, gesturing toward Jacob's iPad in little Paul's hands. "I put something in the video's comments and social media."

With tears in her eyes, she addressed them all. "It means a lot to me that you don't laugh at my tradition." There was a chorus of "never" throughout the table. "My coats meant a lot to me, you all know that. So what if I don't get them all this year or the next, in the end that's all that matters. I'm not going to let what happened dampen my spirit."

Almost an hour later, they all stood at the restaurant's entrance, saying goodbye. "You'll be joining us for Christmas dinner right, son?" Charlie asked Edward. "Bella makes a mean turkey."

Edward shrugged, unsure. She hadn't asked him and he didn't want to make assumptions. He had a few days off for the holiday and after. Before he had a chance to say something, his phone went off, along with Garrett's too. "Excuse me, sir." He shared a look with Garrett who answered his as he searched for Bella in the small crowd.

"Duty calls," Edward said when he finally got to her. He pulled her aside and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry."

"I understand," she said, grasping the sides of his jacket a little. "See you tomorrow?"

He checked his wristwatch and saw that it was getting late. "Yeah, I'll come by with coffee."

"I'll provide the sugar." She grinned cheekily. He chuckled and brushed his lips on hers for a moment. "Night, Edward."

"What happened to the 'good'?"

She shrugged. "It's only good when you're with me."

"I like that," he said, kissing her once more. "And you." With that said, Garrett led the way to his car after ensuring Kate had a ride home.

Hours later, she heard her phone chime from an incoming message. She grabbed it and saw it was from Edward.

_Miss you._

That simple, but it said so much more. She typed a reply that she wished he was there with her, and sighed when he slipped into bed with her minutes later. He smelled fresh from his shower.

"I can get used to this," he murmured, holding her close and kissing the back of her neck softly.

Sleepily, she replied, "I like you too."

His sigh of relief was palpable, the tension in his body softening. "Go to sleep, angel."

She hummed and snuggled closer. "Goodnight, Edward."

Edward sighed once again when she fell asleep, and whispered in the safety of the dark, "I more than like you, Bella."


	20. Unexpected

**Chapter Twenty—Unexpected**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes. Unbeta'ed**

* * *

A deep exhaustion seemed to keep Edward from falling asleep as easily as Bella had. He allowed himself to enjoy her warmth, her softness, unable to resist another kiss to her shoulder.

The month had been long with almost constant work. The few days he had to watch over Bella felt the most relaxing, despite the awkward tension between them at the time.

The moment he stepped out of the restaurant the night before, he wanted to return to her side. He spent too long treading water in his own grief that he hadn't allowed himself to reach for safety. Bella had somehow provided a lifeline. It was an exhilarating and frightening feeling to want someone as much as he wanted her.

Edward and Garrett, along with Alistair and Ben, spent a couple of hours at a jewelry store break in that matched another case from the month before. When he returned to the station, his thoughts turned to Bella and the family dinner. He was considerably surprised that none of her family tried to intimidate him.

It was what he expected, but their concern and thoughts were only on Bella.

However, his relief only lasted so long. The moment he entered the station, several over-sized men were there to interrogate him. They even had access to an interrogation room, no doubt thanks to his captain or Garrett. They all crowded one side of the table, but Edward had spent time in a war and sat across murders. He handled it well, and spent almost an hour firing answers to all of their questions, and countering with one of his own.

"If Bella heard about this _meeting_, what would happen?"

Emmett had conveniently checked his phone and said he had to go. Seth was the second to leave feigning a headache and running out the door. Jacob only shrugged, punched Edward's arm and said, "Welcome to the family."

Jasper answered Edward's question. "She'd withhold pie and cookies for like a month or longer all the while rubbing it in our faces. She's evil like that."

Edward easily saw that as a possibility, Bella dancing around with a pie in her hand, teasing them with tantalizing scents. It would be tragic not to have any, though the dancing would be nice to see.

"We're good here, right?" For a second the intimidating prosecutor he heard about showed in his shrewd, cold blue eyes. After a moment however, they softened as he laughed. "As long as she smiles as she has been," Jasper said as he rose to his feet, "We won't have a problem."

"But she always smiles," Edward said, confused. She was Miss Christmas after all. From the second he saw her she had a smile on her face. It was very rare when she didn't, only the brief and entitled moments she cried because of her thieves.

"Not like tonight."

Edward realized Jasper was right. There was something different about Bella's smile during dinner. It seemed brighter. Was he the reason? He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He spent another forty minutes checking on something, ignoring a few catcalls from a few other detectives. A common occurrence in the last few days, but at least he knew it was because of the stupid video.

When he reached his apartment, it was almost two in the morning and knew Bella would be asleep. He was disappointed that he missed his chance to see her one last time before he worked for three days straight. After a shower, he wanted that connection he craved with her and reached out with a simple, honest text.

She replied with a wish that he was all too happy to grant.

As he lay beside her, holding her close, it was her steady breaths and the rhythm of her heart that finally lulled him sleep.

Edward wasn't sure how long he slept only that something warm and soft woke him up. His eyes refused to open, still drowsy due to the late night. Yet, Bella's warmth called to him.

Somehow, during the last few hours she found her way on top of him. Draped over his body, her head was on his chest and she snored lightly.

He would think she was cute if wasn't for the fact that she was bra-less under her t-shirt and her legs were bare. Sexy was a more accurate description. His hands slid over the warm cotton on her back and dove under the hem in search of skin.

She shivered, but kept on sleeping. To him she was small, petite. One of his hands with his fingers stretched out almost spanned the width of her back. With a feather like touch, his palms skimmed her sides, eliciting a moan.

"Mm…good morning," she whispered, her own fingers exploring his chest. "I've been waiting for you to wake up, but it looks like I fell asleep again."

"What time it?" he asked. His voice was low and rough with sleep and arousal.

"Almost eleven," she replied.

"You've been up already?" His hands continued to run up and down her back.

"I have so much to do before the big dinner Tuesday night." She pressed her lips to his Adam's apple, her tongue slowly sweeping over it. His groan was deep and loud. "I have some grocery shopping to do." She scraped her teeth over his pulse point. "There's some pre-dinner prepping too." She sucked and nibbled on his neck, her thighs tightening on each side of his hips. "You taste good."

Unable to take much more, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over. She yelped in surprise and started to laugh. Grinning up at him, her hair spread over the pillow and sheets, she was beautiful.

"I totally forgot what I was saying," she said, her hips undulating under his. Before she could say another word, his lips were on hers. The sound that escaped her then was a soft moan, and he answered it with one of his own. She tasted slightly minty from her toothpaste, coffee, and a hint of a vanilla. "So good," she murmured as if she read his mind.

Her hands slipped down his back, tugging the t-shirt he wore over his head. He pulled away enough to finish removing it and tossing it away. He sat back, his hands on her hips, and watched as her chest rose and fell with every one of her breaths.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked, his brow tightening in confusion. Bella huffed and blushed as he stretched it out enough to read her shirt. "Who needs big tits—"

"Rosalie bought it for me when an ex kept trying to talk me into a boob job," she replied, covering her face with her hands.

"What the fuck?" He flipped her around, earning another surprised yelp. She laughed it off as she shook her ass at him as he read the rest of the words on her back "When you got an ass like that." She heard him do a half-chuckle, half-groan thing, because she was still shaking her butt. "Your ex was an idiot."

"And that's good for you?" she said cautiously.

His large, calloused hands slid up the back of her thighs and gripped her hips. "Very good for me," he said, bending enough to press a kiss to the back of her neck. On the return trip up, he brought her with him, pressing her back against his chest. His hands worked her t-shirt off slowly and grazed every sensitive inch of her sides, pausing to circle her navel and then finally cupped her breasts. "Fuck, you have the prettiest pink nipples." She moaned, tugging on back of his head and turning enough to kiss him. "Are you sure, angel?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

He didn't even have to explain, she understood what he was asking.

"I know this is fast…this thing between us," she said, gasping between each breath. His fingers continued to play, twist, pull, and she was lost to his touch.

"Sometimes the best things come when you least expect it," he murmured, maneuvering her easily to face him. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "And those things…love and relationships that come on so suddenly can be the best kind. You're the best thing that could happen to someone like me. I won't hurt you. I'll get mad, but I'll get over it. I'll mess up and pray you'll forgive me. Just know that I will do anything to make you happy, angel."

She was at a loss for words at the worst time ever!

With her heart in her throat, her tongue too stupid to form words, there was nothing else to do but kiss him. Tackling him and forcing him on his back, she pressed her lips to his again. He opened to her, groaning he quickly flipped them. Their laughter and smiles made it hard to kiss and breathe, but somehow they managed.

Edward's sweatpants disappeared, discarded as quickly as her shorts. His hands gripped, teased, touched, and held every incredible inch of her. His tongue soon followed the same path his hands had. Her taste was incredible. She had creamy white skin, sprinkled with cinnamon freckles, and flushed a sweet pink wherever she was warm. Slick between her thighs, his fingers thrust and thrust until she clenched the sheets in her hands, crying out his name.

Hair untamed, wild around her pretty face, she pulled him down for another kiss. They exchanged soft words, making sure everything was in order to continue.

Everything was perfect as he pushed inside her. His fingers intertwined with hers, their clasped hands over her head. Their bodies were slick, warm, and close. Heat spread through his blood, across his skin, desperate to move. His eyes remained on hers, watching to make sure he hadn't hurt her. It had been too long for them both. Her breath hitched, but the look of pleasure and warmth coalesced in her eyes.

"Bella," was the only word that popped in his head at that moment.

Hips to hips, chest-to-chest, hands in hands, they moved together. Hard and fast, soft and slow, they tested and tasted, until she cried out again. Edward cursed, stilling long enough to feel her clench around him. Groaning on his next breath, he kept one hand clasped around hers, the other pulled her knee higher on his hip.

Her eyes rolled back as he drove deeper, harder, and faster. Any rhythm was lost as fire shot down his spine, setting every nerve ablaze as he came. Tense one second, shaking the next, he collapsed on top of her seconds after. He had enough presence in mind to roll them over until she laid across his chest again.

"Oh," she gasped a few minutes later.

"Oh?"

"Oh, as in I hope we can do that again."

He chuckled and squeezed her ass. "Give me some time to recover." Checking the time, he had a couple of hours before absolutely had to be at work. Garrett already knew to call if something important came up.

She hummed a little song, her tips of her fingers tracing his army tattoo on his bicep. "You lost two in your unit," she whispered. From what Edward remembered at the dinner, Jacob and Emmett had been in the army, too.

"A year after I lost my family," he said after a few moments of silence. "One died saving me and the rest of the unit, covering an IED with his body. The other was when some insurgents tried to prevent a food drop."

She kissed the ink that marked the eight years he served his country. Her mouth moved to the one on the left side of his body. The tattoos that represented his family, they were dates. Five different days: their birth dates and they day the all died together.

He felt her tears on his skin, each one healing him in a way he never thought possible. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Sharing?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"The pain, I wish I can take it all way. I know I can't, but I hope that I can make it easier to handle."

"Sweetheart," he said, pulling her closer to look in her eyes. "I wouldn't want to burden you with my pain." Before she could form a reply, he added, "But I can understand why you would want to share or take it away. I felt the same way when you were hurting."

"That doesn't compare, but you made it easier."

He kissed her again, wanting that sweet connection with her. Kisses turned to moans and desperate holds. Breathless anticipation had him grasping her hips to guide her over him. He wanted to watch her ride.

Someone started to pound on the door. They cursed and hoped they'd go away. Seconds passed before another round of knocks and a muffled voice filtered to the bedroom.

"Fuck," Edward groaned. "Are you expecting anyone?" he asked, tossing a shirt on and slipping into his sweats. She shook her head, holding a sheet over her chest, but a part of her breast still peeked out. His eyes focused on that tantalizing curve, his mouth watered as he remembered the sweet taste of her.

Another pounding on the door had him cursing and stomping toward the door. "Don't kill them, Edward!" she called out. He heard her trying to get dressed too.

He turned and looked at her from the end of the hallway. "Stay naked," he ordered, making her drop the sheet and shorts in her hands. She stood in all her naked glory, making him want to kill the person behind the door. "I'll get rid of whoever it is." She saluted him and even struck a pose reminiscent of sexy pin-up.

He shook his head. "I'm never going to fucking survive if she actually tries to seduce me." He heard her giggle behind him.

He opened the door without checking, which was a mistake. He made up for it the second he saw who it was and slammed the door in his face.

The asshole pounded on the door again.

"Who is it?" Bella asked.

"Garrett." Edward looked through the peephole.

"What does he want?" Her arms slid around his waist from behind and from what he could tell, she was still fucking naked.

"Judging from the big ass grin on his fucking face," he said loudly. "He's here to cockblock me."

"What are friends for?" Garrett called out from behind the door.

Bella laughed and made Edward turn around. "Who says he's cockblocking you?" She dropped to her knees, pulling his sweats down with her.

The back of Edward's head hit the door twice, cursing as she took him in his mouth. "Holy fuck!" His hands rubbed over his face roughly, tugging on his hair. What fantasy did he wake up in?

"What the fucking hell!" Garrett punched the door once the second he figured out what was going on behind the door. "You are one lucky asshole, Edward. I hope you know that." Edward only managed to grunt in reply. "I'll be back in an hour. Better be ready because just about everyone is coming over and we have work."

The second he heard Garrett leave, Edward pulled away from her perfect mouth and tossed Bella over his shoulder. "You heard the man. We only have forty-five minutes tops."

She squeezed his ass. "We can do a lot in that much time. If we shower together, it'll save even more time." A wet Bella was very fucking appealing to Edward. He made a course correction and headed toward the bathroom.

"I like the way you think, angel."

"After all that, you still think I'm an angel?"

He chuckled, swatting her ass. "It'll take some convincing to prove otherwise."

"Oh, that sounds like a challenge."


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

* * *

True to Garrett's word, half of Bella's family was at her door within an hour. It didn't take a genius to know what they'd been doing. They had wet hair and barely put on clothes when they started to arrive.

No one said shit though, because Bella leveled each family member a glare that clearly stated to leave the matter alone. They did. However, she whimpered when Rosalie, Alice, and Leah practically carried her into her bedroom. There was no doubt they wanted details.

Alone with most of the males in her family, Edward made excuses and headed over to his apartment to change into a suit for work. He refused to feel one bit ashamed of the connection he shared with Bella, and he wasn't about to let them belittle it.

Twenty minutes later, he returned to Bella's place to say goodbye to her for the day. However, he found quite a commotion in her place.

Edward found Bella in the center of her living room on the floor. Torn wrapping paper surrounded her, with another box in her hands. "What's going on here?" he asked, looking at Rosalie for an explanation. "You found more coats?"

She shook her head, smiling with tears in her eyes. "No, but her reputation as Miss Christmas and her story about the coats has spread. Four more coats were delivered just now from some people she helped over the years."

"This is amazing," Bella said and looked up at him. "My little sister from the Big Sister program sent me a coat. And three of my students from the art class I taught at the university for one year did too."

Her bottom lip trembled and Edward saw how hard it was for her to stop the tears from falling. She was happy and seemed to vibrate with it. He wanted desperately to hold her close, share it with her. It felt good to see her like that.

Another knock on the door prevented him from responding. He seemed to be at a loss for words, having never expected to get more coats in time for the holiday. Alice returned with Garrett who had signed for another delivery downstairs.

"Looks like a party," he said, handing Bella another set of gifts.

"What is that?" Edward asked.

"The red coats are coming," his partner said, chuckling. "Kate is on the way up with a few more that showed up at her office this morning."

"She's probably going to have more than the twenty-seven," Alice said, her eyes on Bella as she tore into another box. "If this keeps up you'll be wearing them all through winter."

"I love them," Bella said as she clung to one of the new boxes. "We need my camera, pen, and paper. I have to send out thank you notes. Oh, maybe I can send them all cookies."

"Some of them are anonymous, sweetie," Kate said, walking into the living room with another two boxes.

"Oh," Bella whispered, looking somewhat confused. "How am I supposed to thank them?"

Edward smiled down at her, pulling her up and onto her feet. "Just keep doing what you do by helping others."

She beamed. "You're so smart."

"And we're late for work," Garrett said, wincing. "Sorry, Ben called. There's a lead he wants us to check out."

Edward nodded and pulled Bella away from the others. "You all right?" he asked as he cupped her sweet face.

With tears still in her eyes, she smiled. "More than all right," she replied softly. "Will I see you later?"

"It'll be pretty late."

"I don't care. Even if all we can do is sleep, I want you with me."

"Sounds good to me," he said, briefly pressing his lips to her mouth. "I'll let myself in again."

"Edward," she said softly, looking down at her feet shyly. "I more than like you too."

He rested his forehead on the top of her head. "Of course you heard."

"I hear everything," she said in a creepy voice. He kissed her to get her to stop using it again. That and her lips were fucking kissable. They continued to kiss and talk softly for another minute before Garrett cleared his throat and had to drag him away.

"Wait!" She gave Garrett her version of the bitch brow, earning three 9's from the other women in the room. She pulled Edward back after a quick wink and curtsy to her girls. "I would love if you joined me for dinner on Christmas Eve and breakfast Christmas morning."

Edward exhaled sharply. He had hoped she'd ask him, not wanting to assume. It didn't feel right to attend unless _she_ wanted him there.

"Of course, I'll see you later, Angel."

"Wake me up if you have to," she said, smiling.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a crooked grin. "I'll have to think of a clever way to do that." The image of what he'd do popped in his head and licked his lips in anticipation.

She moaned softly and winked. "You do that and I'll have to thank you."

With a smile still on his face and desire in his eyes, Edward left her to face her family. All eyes were on her.

"What?"

"You love him already," Seth accused. "You've known him for a few weeks, made it official like a day ago."

Bella placed a hand on her hip. "And how long was it before you knew Beth was the one?"

He looked stricken for a second, before he sighed. "Yeah, I hear you."

"I sure fucking don't," Jacob said. "You've had two boyfriends in your whole life and they sure didn't share a bed with you this quick."

"Hello," Leah said, giving him the bitch brow that Bella was still trying to perfect. She had to add it to her arsenal if she was going to go toe-to-toe with Edward on occasion. She had no doubt she would have to, but at least the making up would be amazing. "You asked me to marry you three days after we met."

"But that's different!" Jacob said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"How?"

"We were friends first?" Jacob tried.

"Yeah, for three days," Rosalie quipped and smacked his shoulder. "I told you Leah would be perfect for you." The couple smiled at each other, never able to stay mad at the other long.

"All right," Bella said, clapping her hands. "We have work to do! This apartment will not be big enough for the party with all the new people coming, so we're going to do it in the studio. And I want it perfect."

Bella started to hand out copies of her To Do list, talking a hundred miles a minute about her plans.

Alice turned to Rosalie. "What do you think she'd be like when she gets married?"

Rosalie groaned. "We'll have to make sure she elopes."

"I can you hear you, bitches," Bella sang, pinching their asses as she walked toward the kitchen. "Let's get this show on the road."

As rock music filled her apartment for the guys to start on their assigned tasks, Edward was out helping Garrett pick out a wedding ring for Kate. A small part of him wondered how long it would be before he asked for the same kind of help.

* * *

Edward had only seen Bella for short periods for the last four days. Desperate to catch the assholes hitting all the local jewelry stores, they'd been working non-stop. By the time he came home from work, late at night, she was fast asleep.

Bella was often so exhausted working on a project that was due at a ribbon-cutting ceremony two days after Christmas, she barely stirred when he arrived. Along with that was preparing for the dinner and some volunteering for a local coat and food drive had left little time for rest.

They only had about thirty minutes in the morning before they had to part ways. Edward was looking forward to having Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off. It was the first time in years. He never asked for the time off before Bella came into his life.

"I'm fucking glad we caught those assholes," Garrett said as he drove toward Edward's apartment building. "Now we get to enjoy our time off."

Edward intended to spend his holiday vacation with Bella. "Are you asking Kate tonight?"

"Yeah," Garrett said and showed the first sign of nerves. He tugged on his hair. "Fuck, is it too soon? We haven't been dating that long."

"If you know, you know."

"She's going to say yes right?"

Edward shrugged indifferently. "Not sure. She doesn't seem to like you much."

Garrett's eyes widened to almost cartoon like size. "Oh fuck. It's too soon."

"I'm fucking with you, asshole," Edward said and chuckled as Garrett cursed. "She loves you and probably the only one willing to put up with your shit."

Garrett double-parked. "You're the asshole."

"Not going to deny that." Edward climbed out of the car, desperate to see Bella. To breathe her in, hold her close, and just fucking listen to her talk. He loved her voice and watching her lips move was like foreplay to him.

"See you tonight," Garrett said, waving but Edward was already gone.

Edward took the stairs two at a time, quickening his pace. Moving boxes were stacked in the hallway, the only other tenant on the floor was moving out by the end of the month. Edward waved at him, breathing in deeply.

The scent that filled the hallway was familiar to him, something his mother had made in his youth. Bella had heard him when he mentioned it the rare moments they talked about his family. She had made him some.

"Fuck, apple crumble." Edward groaned, rubbing his hand over his stomach. He'd have to add another hour or two to his weekly workout if Bella continued to feed him. Then again, once their schedules were less hectic they'd have time for some more bedroom exercise.

He walked into her apartment, wanting to see her before everyone arrived in a few hours for Christmas Eve dinner. Following the tantalizing scents that filled the place, he found her in the kitchen. She was bending over as she removed something from the oven. A very nice image to come home to, but he learned his lesson from their last kitchen disaster and remained quiet until she safely put the dessert on the counter.

"Hello," he said, taking a carrot from a vegetable tray nearby.

She screamed anyway. If that was her reaction every time, she needed to lock her door.

"You asshole!" She slapped his arm twice. He grinned cockily at her, knowing she'd forgive him. She wrapped her arms around his neck less than three seconds later. "You're early."

"Had to see you," he said as he settled his hands on her hips.

"Oh really," she said, pressing a small kiss to his shadowed jaw. He hummed and groaned when she weaved her fingers in his hair and slightly tugged. "I missed you."

He brushed his lips on her forehead, her cheek, and finally the corner of her mouth. "Are you almost done?"

She shook her head, pouting. "Not even close."

He knew it would've been a long shot. "I'm going to jump in the shower and I'll come back to give you a hand."

"Oh, that's not fair. I'm going to picture you naked and wet."

Edward kissed her, pressing her body closer to his. "You can always join me, angel." She moaned as his lips moved to a tiny spot on her shoulder he knew drove her crazy if he licked and nibbled on it.

"I want to," she gasped, her hips grinding against him. "But I have too much to do."

He knew that too. "I better go," he said softly, tasting her one more time.

"I'll walk you to the door," she said after another minute. Tucked against his side, she told him something that made him smile. "I officially have twenty-nine coats."

"I can't believe it."

"I do," she said softly. "Because there are people out there that have the same giving spirit I try to spread during the season."

"You go above and beyond."

"Is that going to be a problem, Edward?" she asked softly.

"Honestly, no." He shrugged and pressed her against the door, wanting to erase the doubt in her voice and eyes. "I don't see myself wearing a fucking red coat all season long." She smugly smiled and tugged on the red scarf he wore. "That's the extent of my Christmas wear, Angel." She laughed. "I have to draw the line somewhere. I don't see myself wearing ugly Christmas sweaters for parties either."

She pouted. "I have tons though!"

"What I'm trying to say is that you loving Christmas will not stop me from falling for you."

She smiled and tugged on his tie. Her lips were so fucking close to his that he was losing his mind. His grasp on his control was minimal as it usually was when she was near.

"I don't expect you to love the holiday as I do," she whispered. "Not after what happened to your family, but Edward I really want to do something for you." She had asked several times if he had any traditions before his family passed. He told her honestly that he preferred to make new ones with her.

"You do enough just being you."

Bella sighed contently. The man was swoon worthy with all his sweet words and she was the artist and writer. She couldn't seem to find the words when she was around him.

"Edward?" He hummed as he skimmed his nose and lips along her neck. "I need you to catch me." He chuckled when her knees got wobbly. "It's not funny. You turn my brain to mush and by body goes all soft whenever you do that."

"I'm sorry," he said, not sounding apologetic at all.

"Edward," she said again, his attention on the swell of her breasts. He hummed again. The man was going to pay if he didn't stop and do something about the state he had her in, all hot and bothered. His chuckle against her skin sent a tiny vibration to every nerve ending in her body.

She moaned.

"Do you know you speak your thoughts aloud when you're all hot and bothered?"

She gasped and started to smack his shoulder again, making him laugh. He shut her up with another breath-stealing kiss. She tightened her hold on his shoulder, lifting one of her legs over his hip to grind against him.

"Fuck," he hissed, popping the lock behind her and lifting her leg higher. "Thank God for a dress." She nodded and lifted her arms in invitation. He immediately caught on and lifted her apron and dress off in one move. He groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hurry," she moaned as he enclosed her nipple in his scorching hot mouth. "Edward." Her fingers worked diligently on his belt, and she swore she heard every click of each latch of his zipper as it descended tortuously slow. She was too lost in the pleasure of his mouth and tongue to go any faster.

"Angel," he grunted, pushing her hand aside and finishing the task quickly. With one hand on her ass, he lifted her off her feet and in their next shared breath, sunk deep inside. Her head fell back against the heavy oak door, a moan escaping. His lips latched to her throat and tasted the small hallow. "Fuck, why do you taste like sugar?"

She half-laughed and moaned, dizzy from the onslaught, she answered. "My homemade sugar scrub," she gasped hard. "Don't stop."

His groan reverberated in his chest, his mouth on the magical spot on her shoulder. Her pebbled nipples scraped against him and it seemed to drive her wild. Lips close to his ear she whispered his name, encouraging him. "Faster. Harder. Right there. Yes," she breathlessly moaned.

It was maddening. The words, the feel of her breath on him, the warmth of her surrounding him, drove his hips against hers. He moved faster and harder as she asked.

She was the more vocal of the two, but he didn't give a fuck. He loved her every word, moan, and whimper. He wanted to own them all from then on, be the last man to bring her to such pleasure. He wanted to make her smile, laugh, and be the one to wipe any sad tears, after he kicked the ass of the person that caused them.

Heads touching, their eyes watched as she took him inside her. He worked himself harder, as her fingers slipped between them.

"Fuck!" he groaned, his head falling back. Within seconds, his eyes snapped back to her hand between them, watching her circle and tease, press, and rub. Her name was a chant on his lips as he quickened his pace. "Mine," was the last word he groaned moments after she cried out his name.

Her head nuzzled his neck, her lips kissed his cheek, and her words eased his heart. "I'm yours."

* * *

Dressed in their comfortable casual clothes, the Swan-Clearwater-Black-Whitlock-Cullen family and their newly engaged friends Garrett and Kate sat around a new table in Bella's studio. The floor-to-ceiling windows that made up the south wall displayed the lovely garden exclusive to Bella's tenants, complete with beautiful twinkling lights.

Food passed from person to person, conversation light, praises high for all those that helped with the meal.

Edward sat back almost two hours later, a beer in his hand, sipping causally while watching Bella interact with her family. Dressed in a red dress that flowed over her curves, a bow on her right hip gave it a sweet, whimsical touch.

Only she could pull off looking angelic in fucking fire engine red.

His fingers itched to explore her exposed neck as some of her escaped curls danced along the skin. She talked with her brother Emmett, throwing her head back at something he said. She was his kind of perfect, even if she sang the wrong words to _More Than Words_.

"I know that look," Bella's father said as he sat on a chair beside the couch where Edward sat. He didn't bother to ask, already aware that he wore his heart on his sleeve for the first time in his life. "Can I offer you some advice?"

Edward nodded, his eyes following her every move. "Yes."

"I know it's not easy, considering what we've seen in our lives, the atrocities, and horror behind malicious acts by humanity. Despite that, I still have hope. Sometimes it can be all we have in the worst times, and it can carry you through."

"I haven't had any in a long time," Edward said after a brief moment.

"Sometimes you find it when and where you least expect it."

Edward smiled and nodded, believing in that too. "What's your advice?"

"Hold onto that hope and eventually you'll start to find it elsewhere."

Edward thought for a moment and replied. "I never would've believed that she'd get all her coats in time for Christmas." He had hoped though, for her.

"Somehow, I knew it would happen. She's touched many lives since her second chance as she calls it. Some keep in touch with her." Something in Charlie's expression said he was reliving a memory. "By the time she was fifteen she organized her first coat drive."

It didn't surprise Edward. "I know she said that the bone marrow was donated anonymously, but did you know him or her?"

"I do. She doesn't and I'd like for it to stay that way." Edward sat up straighter, wanting to know the person that saved her. "She probably figured it out eventually, but she hasn't said anything. There was a high school boy named Alec, a senior and everyone thought we'd eventually see him in the major leagues soon. He was that good."

"He knew the risks and did it anyway." From what Edward read about the type of cancer Bella had, the boy wouldn't have been able to play sports after he donated.

Charlie nodded. "I talked to him, asked him why he did it. Said he wished someone had done it for his cousin and couldn't bear the thought of anyone losing someone like that. Also said, he'd rather go into computer programming."

They laughed and Edward did what he could to hide the sting in his eyes. It could've so easily been different, her life and now his. Where would all these people be if she weren't in their lives anymore?

It hurt to consider it.

As if she knew, she turned to look at him. Her eyes on his, softening as she took him in. Her brow wrinkled slightly with confusion, but slowly she smiled. She knew exactly what that "come here" grin did to him.

"Excuse me, sir," Edward said as he rose to his feet.

"Charlie," he reminded him, watching as the man that would one day marry his daughter gravitate toward her.

It was bittersweet. She was happy, but Edward was taking his baby girl away from him.

Smiling up at Edward, his little girl straightened a loose button on his red dress shirt. His knuckles brushed her cheek, his expression serious. He said to her three little words that meant the most, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

The room had gone quiet and still, frozen. To the tips of her toes, she rose and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

Charlie sat back and thought it wouldn't be long before there was a Mr. Christmas. Not long at all.

**The End**


	22. Future Take

**The Red Coats Future Take**

* * *

**December 30, 2013**

New Year's Eve was the following night, but Edward was looking forward to a quiet evening with Bella in a few hours. With Christmas behind them, his latest case solved, it would be nice to just lay around and do nothing.

The month had been stressful enough.

"I better see you tomorrow night," Garrett threatened.

"I'm going with Bella."

"Yeah, but knowing you two you'll be late."

Edward's frown slowly lifted into a smile. "We won't be that late."

Someone turned on the television as he finished some paperwork at his desk. Tuning out the news, he finished as quickly as possible. Double-checking everything was in order before he left for the day.

"Don't be late, Edward!"

Edward gave Garrett the one-finger salute and headed out. Along the way home, he stopped to grab something Bella needed for dinner and a six-pack of beer for himself. After a quick shower, he walked into her apartment and found her serving some chicken parmesan, dressed in an apron and little else.

"Hell yes," he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'm going to have dessert first."

Her giggle was sweet and innocent, until she planted her sweet ass on the table. His groan was deep as he lifted his t-shirt over his head, ready for anything she threw at him.

"I can get used to this," he murmured, stepping between her parted thighs.

"I hope you don't," she whispered as she peppered kisses along his jaw. "I wouldn't want you to get bored."

"Never."

* * *

Hours later, they sat on the couch. The flat screen was on as Bella flipped through channels.

"I just want to check on this story," she whispered, as his fingers played with her hair. She sat with her back against his chest, a blanket covering them both.

"When are you putting an ad for the apartment in the paper?" The tenant had already turned over the key and Bella indicated that it needed little work.

She shrugged. "Not until after the holiday," she replied. "I don't want the trouble of showing it and such until then."

"Good idea."

He had a suggestion, but wasn't sure if it was too soon for it. "Maybe you shouldn't."

That caused her to still, her hand poised mid-air with the remote still pointing at the television. "Why?" she asked slowly.

"We both like it here."

"Yes." She turned to face him with questions written all over her face.

"Between the studio and our floor, it could make a very nice place with some planning and construction."

The corner of her mouth twitched before she threw her arms around him. "You're amazing."

He exhaled sharply, the nerves he had before gone. "Why?"

"Because I thought the same thing," she whispered, kissing his cheek and pulling back to look him in the eye. "We're really on the same page here."

His fingers curled into her hair, pulling her into for another kiss. He stopped just before his mouth touched hers. "Same page, same book. I'm wherever you are, Angel."

She bounced happily, her happiness vibrating through her. His kiss was less than gentle, but something caught her attention on the television.

"Oh, sorry, I've been waiting to hear about this all day."

He only chuckled as she turned up the volume and handed him his beer without even having to ask. They really were on the same page.

"Angels in red?" the news anchor said, a smile spreading wide. "Holiday spirit has spread state wide due to random acts of kindness by angels in red. Here's Michael Newton on the story."

_Angels in red?_ Edward thought. _What the fuck?_

"What started as a simple act of kindness by a stranger days ago, has started a movement that sweeping the state and has already reached as far as Washington," the reporter said. "I myself had witnessed such an act when a solider, wearing a red beanie and scarf, paid for groceries of the young mother struggling with the bill. He said nothing more than that an angel in red had helped him too."

He walked a bit, showing that he was standing in front of the little diner a few blocks down their street. "Curious to what the original source of these angels in red acts of kindness, I traced it to this store and this remarkable young woman."

"Oh my God," Bella whispered as Bree smiled shyly under the harsh glare of the camera light. Beside her was a woman that looked like her, hugging her closely. Bree explained how a couple known as Mr. and Ms. Christmas helped her buy a jacket to keep warm. She held up the note that Edward had written to her.

Edward was stunned as he continued to watch.

A map of the city showed how the movement spread from Bree to many others and panned to a larger map of the state.

"This is Michael Newton," the bright blue-eyed reporter stated as he adjusted his newly acquired red scarf. "While the identities of the local Mr. and Ms. Christmas remains a mystery by tight-lipped neighbors, more angels seems to be popping up nationwide. Reporting for K-SEE 24 News—"

Bella switched off the television and removed the beer that practically dangled in Edward's fingers. Slowly, she turned to face him only to find a huge smile on his face.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I didn't do it for any credit."

She rubbed a hand over his rough jaw, scratching a little. Something he seemed to like. "I know you didn't."

"A month ago, I never would've believed something like this could happen." He cupped her face. "Now, it doesn't seem that hard to believe."

She smiled and kissed his lips. For the rest of the night, they spoke of past loves, present love and the kind of love they hoped to have in the future. Edward had no doubt there would be plenty to go around.

They made love throughout the night, laid around in bed the following day, only to be very late to the party. Edward's only excuse to his partner was, "Bella looks too good to resist in red."

* * *

**Valentine's Day 2014**

Construction was well under way, most of their belongings were in the studio as the crew erected walls downstairs. The renovation would last at least six months, complete with a master suite, two more bedrooms, a staircase to the top floor and state of the art kitchen.

Edward stood in front of the salesman ready to kill the bastard. "What do you mean the ring is not ready?"

Garrett cleared his throat as he clasped his partner's shoulder. "What my friend here is trying to say, is when will it be ready?"

"I'm sorry, but it won't be done tonight."

"Oh, it'll be ready," Edward hissed and advanced. He put his hands on the glass counter display, leveling the little man with a glare. "You are not about to ruin my plans tonight with your incompetence. I was told the ring would be ready yesterday."

Unfortunately, Edward was busy chasing down an armed suspect, two streets over and spent the rest of the day booking the asshole.

"Yes, sir," the little shit said, swallowing nervously. "There was a problem when it arrived back from repairs. A diamond was missing."

"Get someone back there to fix it. I don't care if it costs _you _extra. I need that ring in two hours. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, sir."

Edward slapped his hands on the glass, startling the jeweler enough to jump back a step. "Two hours," he hissed still glaring. Garrett had to pull him out the door. "Asshole."

"Come on, since you can't go home yet," Garrett said, steering Edward toward a deli. "We can grab some lunch."

"What am I thinking?" Edward groaned, his hands immediately tugging on his hair. "This is a fucking sign."

"That's the sign you decide to see," Garrett grumbled, rolling his eyes. "After everything that's happened since you've met her, you believe that's the sign? You decided a problem with the ring means you're not meant to be together."

"Fuck you, I'm just nervous."

"You have no reason to be," Garrett said, shaking his head. They ordered and managed to find a table.

"I know I don't, but we've had shit luck lately," Edward said, shrugging. "Stupid plumbing was not working this morning."

"Ouch."

"Neither was the water heater." Edward wiped his mouth with a napkin and checked his phone for the time. He intended to be at the jewelry store on the dot of his deadline. "I got the water working, but not the heater."

"Double ouch."

Edward nodded. "Had to watch Bella warm up water on the stove and give herself a sponge bath."

Garrett cursed. "How is that bad fucking luck, man?"

Edward grinned. "Didn't say our plumbing issue was the problem," he said, but scowled. "You showed up two minutes later to give me a ride."

"That explains the look you gave me and for your usual grouchiness this morning."

Edward said nothing for a while, absently eating and thinking. He wasn't one for romantic gestures. Hadn't had the need for them since his first girlfriend. Proposing should be special, and a proposal to Bella should be fucking unforgettable. He couldn't figure out how to do that.

"Edward," Garrett said. "Just be yourself."

Edward nodded, exhaling slowly as he realized that was what Bella would want anyway.

* * *

Bella hummed as she touched up her lipstick. Edward was due any minute. His usual habit of taking a shower before joining her in the studio, the only part of the rebuild that had electricity, would give her a few extra minutes to get ready.

She'd been running errands all day. Another commissioned project had her mind whirling with ideas. The minute she got home, she worked on Edward's Valentine's surprise. She wasn't one to celebrate the day much, hadn't been _with _anyone during the holiday before.

Their relationship moved at lighting-speed according to many, but to her and Edward it was perfect. When they discussed the idea of living together, the following day Edward called an architect friend to come up with plans. The three apartments on their floor combined with her studio almost quadrupled the square footage. He hired a crew within a week of finalized blue prints.

He was a man of action. When he said he wanted something, he went out of his way to get it. She loved that about him. She blushed when she remembered how Edward said they'd fill their new place with children. Something about the image of Edward holding a tiny baby in his arms drove her crazy.

"Gah!" she moaned and fanned herself.

When the man dedicated himself to a project, he did everything he could to make it happen. She couldn't be happier. She looked in the mirror, her cheeks naturally flushed from arousal.

Things had been going well with them, though they hit a few snags. He wasn't keen on the whole "Mr. Christmas" nickname her family liked to tease him with, but he was relaxing a little more when they all got together.

It would take time for him to get used to her crazy family.

She adjusted her breasts beneath the red coat, turning side to side to make sure everything was in order. The earrings that sparkled in the light made her smile, as did the memory of it did.

Since she made the suggestion during the New Year's party, he seemed strongly against it. She wanted to sculpt him but needed a nude photo or a charcoal drawing at the very least. She would've preferred a plaster mold, but he said no. She pouted and pleaded, but nothing seemed to work. After a day or two, she dropped the subject all together, but the desire to do it remained with her.

He surprised her two weeks earlier with beautiful ruby earrings that once belonged to his mother. They were lovely, but after she put them on, he led her to her studio and stripped. She was all for that kind of action and started to do the same.

However, he stopped her and cleared his throat, his eyes on her naked breasts. "As much as I would love to watch you work while naked, I would not be able to stay still if you are."

"You're going to let me?" she questioned softly, so afraid to scare him away.

He stepped back in all his naked glory, arms extended out. "Do with me what you will."

She moaned at the memory still so vivid in her mind. Positioning him as she photographed him was hard enough, and she did her best to get him to relax. It wasn't exactly easy for him and she talked him through it. He was willing for her to draw him, and remained immobile during the hour it had taken her.

It was when she slathered on plaster to his abs that their breaths started to quicken. "You need to stay really still if we want the cast to be good." He only nodded, swallowing as his eyes roamed over every inch of her.

"How long?" he asked. His voice was low and husky.

"Twenty minutes." Thankfully, she used the pricey, quick drying brand.

He licked his lips. "Dance for me, Angel."

She did. It was an enlightening experience, she never felt so sensual before, and he loved every second of it. By the time she had him out of the mold they were a bundle of raw nerves and made love on the floor.

She wanted another experience like that very soon.

* * *

With the ring in his pocket, Edward checked his appearance in the mirror. He cursed his hair, trying without success to flatten it a little. The LED lantern was the only light he had, but it was bright enough to get the job done. The tie he wore itched and thought it was too much for the fourth time since he dressed. Another curse and the tie disappeared, loosening two buttons. Rolling up his sleeves, he grabbed the bouquet of flowers he bought earlier.

He felt slightly stupid, but he'd do anything to get another smile from his angel. He wanted a life full of them. It was time to put the ring on her finger, and tell her he wanted it all with her.

The construction crew left earlier than usual and he was thankful for it. He had to dress awkwardly behind screens, and he didn't want them ruining his time with Bella either.

"Bella?" he called out for her, heading up the staircase that had been finished that morning. They were the most costly thing of the renovation. The locked door at the top of the stairs surprised him.

She knew he was home. Why would she lock it? He knocked on the door, not having the key to that particular lock.

He knocked.

She answered the door a crack, a slim brow cocked in question. As if she didn't know him. Her eyes roamed over him, much as he had the first day they met. The expression on her face was just like his when he saw her Christmas outfit and red coat months earlier.

He kept the smile from forming on his face, wanting to play along. She had said she'd make him pay for slamming the door in her face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ms. Swan," he said, lifting the flowers he held up. She huffed in annoyance and slammed the door.

He waited, leaning against the hand railing. The wait wasn't long. The door opened slightly, one of her eyes on him. She giggled.

"You done?" he asked. He pounced and heard her make a run for it. Her laughter seemed to fill the room, bouncing from the high vaulted ceilings. He dropped the flowers on the table to run after her. She gave him chase, enriching his blood and quickening his pace. He caught her by the couch, his arms wrapping around her waist. Panting from the short but quick run, they laughed and plopped onto the couch.

"Hello, Angel," he whispered, sweeping his mouth along her neck. "Mm, you smell good."

She moaned softly and gripped his shoulders. "Dinner will be ready soon," she murmured, whimpering when his teeth scraped gently across her shoulder.

"How soon?" he asked.

"About forty-five minutes." Her answer seemed to spur him on, his hands moving her ass and maneuvered her to straddle his lap. So distracted by his mouth and roaming hands, her plans for the night disappearing in the haze of their mutual desire.

The nip on her ear brought her to her senses, until his talented tongue soothed the sting. "I miss seeing you in your red coats."

It was true, after December, she wore them only a few times. She wanted the "red coat" thing to be special for the holiday season.

"Fucking love that you're wearing the one I bought you," he murmured, pulling her hips roughly over his lap.

That made her remember, and with a startled "Oh," she tumbled off him. The look of utter surprise and a little horror made her giggle.

"What the hell, Bella?"

He only called her by her name when he was upset, but the soft pout on his lips indicated he was more amused.

"You make me lose my focus," she accused, standing and dusting off her pretty coat. She stood in front of him, holding a hand to his chest when he tried to grab her again. "Stop."

He pouted, which on Edward Cullen was irresistible. His hands dropped to his lap, his fingers clenching over his thighs.

She wasn't expecting their evening to start this way, but should've known it would. The man couldn't keep his hands to himself whenever she wore the color red. Instinct told her to roll with it.

She breathed deeply and squared her shoulders, turning around to give herself a moment to get her hormones under control. That was a futile endeavor, considering that Edward's scent was all over her and she still felt the slight sting of his rough, five o'clock shadow on her skin.

She slipped her hand in her pocket where the remote lay and music filled the room. She slowly unbuttoned her coat, her shoulders dropping enough for the fabric to fall. Heat rose to her cheeks, slightly embarrassed by the show. She was a t-shirt kind of woman at home, but she wanted something special for her man.

Edward sat back, watching with avid interest at the steady sway of her hips. The rhythm matched the beat that thrummed from various speakers, and the one of his increasing heartbeat.

A part of him wanted to put a stop to whatever she intended. The part that wanted to get on one knee and ask her to marry him, but another part put a muzzle on it for now. His hands itched to tear off the coat she wore and anything that would hinder his ability to taste every inch of her. He wasn't used to her initiating sex except for the one time when Garrett was at the door. She usually caught on what he needed the moment she laid eyes on him.

He always wanted her, but she read his mood easily. She knew when he needed it to be soft and slow, and when he just needed inside her desperately. If she turned and saw his expression now, she'd see a potent need for both.

His eyes roamed over her, noticing the black and red heels on her small feet. Tiny bows led up to black-seamed stockings…except that they weren't seams, but words.

"Oh fuck," he hissed, his head cocking to the side enough to read. "Devil in disguise." The elegant script ran up the back of her thighs, making him swallow, his mouth achingly dry. It was something he often accused her of, and always tried to prove. Her giggle had him groaning, as his eyes continued to the take her beautiful form in.

The drape of her coat enhanced her delicate, naked shoulders. "Christ, woman," he grunted and made a grab for her. She yelped in surprise, slapping his hands away. He chuckled and tried again, but she danced away from his reach. She spun around, dropping the coat as she moved.

He choked on his next breath, the one after was a muttered curse. Dressed in a red corset, trimmed with delicate, black lace, breasts nearly spilling out, he reached for her again. She stepped back.

"I love you, Angel, but if you don't get over here now, I'm going to turn that ass of yours red."

She moaned as her beautiful mouth pursed slightly into a kissable pout. With a hand on her hip, she turned again, showing him her ass and shaking it. "You mean this ass."

That was it.

Without another word, he lunged. The next second, he had her pressed against him, his hands on her ass, and his mouth at her ear.

"I had plans for you tonight," he whispered, his voice low and rough.

"Same here," she gasped as he bit her shoulder. Her hands lifted to his hair, but he was quick to move away. "Where are you going?"

He dropped to his knees, whispering something she couldn't hear against the swells of her breasts. He needed to do something before he lost all his senses. Her moans were not helping, but he couldn't stop himself from sampling her skin. There was an inch of exposed where the hem of her corset met the top of her tiny underwear. She tasted like heaven and hell, all rolled up into one beautiful woman.

"Mine," he whispered, dipping his tongue along her exposed skin. Her fingers curled in his hair and he lost it. Every coherent thought disappeared in his mind, as others replaced it. He needed her taste on his lips, his tongue. His fingers found the snaps to her garters, loosening them fast and removing her underwear. His mouth left wetness behind, tasting all the rosy parts of her.

He kissed her inner thighs, sucking and nibbling. Feasting as his nose nudged between them. She moaned loudly, her fingers tightening in his hair. His mouth was on her the next second, earning another long, drawn out sound. She gave into the pleasure, riding out the orgasm within minutes.

She begged for his mouth, kissing him with her taste still on his tongue. She cried out for more as they worked hard to eliminate the barriers between them. She murmured her love and encouragement as he slid deep, deep inside her.

"Love you," he whispered in return, groaning at the feel of her all around him. She was everywhere, soul fucking deep. "So fucking much."

Her head fell back against the rug, her eyes wide as she breathed his name. He wanted to see more of her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and shifted, eliciting another moan from between her sweet lips.

"Want to watch you ride," he groaned at the sight of her. His back against the couch, he grasped her hips, helping her move. His free hand pulled down each of the cups of the corset, the image would guide him through any lonely nights.

"There's not going to be any," she murmured, her hair falling around their faces.

"No," he agreed willingly. "Never again." He saw the tears in her eyes and wiped them away. "I love you, Angel." She whispered the same again as she sunk down, taking him deeper. He felt her again, touching a part of him he thought had long since died.

Whispered words turned to harsh breaths and moans. Her hips moved harder, his hands helping her find completion. "That's it," he whispered against her soft, reddened mouth. His fingers moved between her thighs, slick and wet, hot and desperate to feel her let go. "You feel so good."

She moaned, "Edward." Her hips rolled just as he changed the angle with a lift of his own. Her next breath was a cry of his name. Groaning, he mouthed her name against her neck, letting go with his arms wound tightly around her.

His fingers ran down the length of her back for a few minutes as they caught their breath. A ding from the oven served of the reminder of how off track the evening had gone. Neither of them seemed to mind, as she served dinner. They fed each other, her perched on his lap, one of his hands on her back, occasionally curving over her ass.

"Do you think it'll always be like this?" she asked, licking off a bit of sauce from the corner of his mouth.

He did the same, smiling as he pulled back. "Always."

She smiled, grabbing another bite from their plate, but his hand stopped her. He lifted hers to his mouth, kissing each fingertip.

"Will you marry me, beautiful?" he asked softly. As if he pulled it from thin air, she noticed her finger adorned with a beautiful ring. Her mind blanked.

He waited patiently as a range of emotions crossed her sweet face. From shock, all the way down to happiness.

"Yes," she said, nodding. A pink flush washed over her face, neck, and chest.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"We're not going to be able to go into details about the proposal." She giggled and he joined her, holding her close. "I love it." She said holding out her hand to look at her ring. The red ruby surrounded by diamonds sparkled under the lighting. She smiled up at him coyly. "Admit it. You love to see me in red."

There was no denying it. She was the bright spot in his world of black, white, and gray that fateful day when he first saw her. He tried to resist her, but she called to him like no other.

Catching the look in his eyes, she kissed him. That day she was irresistible in a red coat, now, she was in her ruby engagement ring. As he returned the kiss with the same reverence she did, he realized he couldn't wait to see her floating down the aisle in white.

"This Christmas," he murmured. "I want to get married this Christmas." She whispered her agreement as he slipped inside her again.

* * *

**Christmas 2014**

On his lap, he held Bella close. Family and friends mingled and danced under the safety of the warm tent over their garden. The ceremony passed without a problem and only a few tears, the reception still had hours to go.

His hand rubbed her stomach, the warm fabric soft beneath his palm. "When?" he asked. He was careful to keep the conversation to between them. She had surprised him with the news only moments before.

She smiled brightly. "July fourth."

"Is that right," he said, chuckling against her shoulder.

"Yup," she said and tugged his mouth against hers.

"Holidays will sure be memorable," he said, grinning beneath her lips. She pouted, biting his lower one.

"Always," she quipped. He seemed to have a strong hold on his desire and control. She had to find a way to get him to lose it. A thought came to mind. She whispered in his ear, "Not only am I wearing something old, something borrowed and something blue," his hand gripped her thigh over her wedding dress tightly, "But I'm also wearing red."

"Fuck," he hissed and rose to feet with her still in his arms. Hand in hand, he rushed through family and friends, saying goodbye for the night. Bella's mother cried as she told them to have fun on their honeymoon. Edward was getting impatient and a little desperate.

"Where are you two going?" Garrett asked, blocking their way into the building. Edward was ready to mow him down.

"She's wearing red," he grunted as if it was a significant enough of an answer. Garrett backed away slowly as Bella giggled, not helping the situation. "She's irresistible in red." He pulled her into his arms, proceeding upstairs intending to show her how much.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to kimmie43 for all your help with this story and support. Thanks to all those that recommended this fic. I loved writing it. I set out to write another holiday story that makes you believe in a little holiday magic like I had a couple of years ago with The Christmas book, unsure if I could do it again. **

**I think I did it. Well, hope so anyways. **

**I'm so glad I accomplished what I set out to do. Thank you all!**

**Now onto my regular WIP's schedule ;)**


End file.
